Miraculous Episodes
by CoffeeFiendTM
Summary: A bunch of fanmade Miraculous episodes because why not? Please enjoy! Characters belong to Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc
1. Shadow Puppeteer Part 1 of 2

"I'm so glad we have this event every year," Alya said to Marinette as they followed the throng of classmates inside the show tent. Marinette hummed in agreement as she gazed up at the giant dome taking in the silhouette designs that formed different types of figures on its walls.

Every year, the shadow puppeteer, Isaac Pascal, would come to Paris to give a free show to the students of Collège Françoise Dupont. However, his shows weren't like your normal shadow puppet shows. A huge projector would be set up to maximize the forms he would create in front of a giant light. He was very famous for his shows. Even getting to go as far as to do one for the president!

Coming to do a show for them was a tradition of his since this was where his career started. No matter how busy his schedule was, he never missed the opportunity to do a show for them. Marinette always loved his shows and stories and couldn't wait to see what he had in store to tell them.

The two friends made it into the main part of the tent after getting some popcorn from a little concession stand. They sat in the front row, wanting a good view of the show.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Alya groaned in annoyance and she and Marinette both turned around to see that Chloe had taken a seat behind them in the stands. The blonde had her legs and arms crossed, lip pouted. Sabrina, Chloe's 'friend' sat next to her, holding onto Chloe's snacks. The ginger was clearly struggling to keep everything from falling but never asked for help. After all, she lived for pleasing Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, how about you _not_ ruin the show for everyone else, yeah?" Alya said. Marinette loved that about her best friend. No matter who it was, Alya wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Even if it was to a girl who pretty much had Paris in her hands.

"Excuse me?" Chloe glared at Alya, who in turn held her gaze. "Of course you and Stupain-Cheng would enjoy this baby show. Seriously, this isn't even a real career."

"I like it," the girls turned to see Nino and Adrien walking into the stands, drinks, and popcorn in hand. Nino sat next to Alya while Adrien went on to sit next to Marinette. A blush consumed her face when he smiled at her and she couldn't keep the huge goofy grin from splitting her face.

"Ugh, no one cares if you like it, nerd boy," Chloe replied to Nino's comment.

"Why don't you like it, Chloe?" Adrien asked his childhood friend. Chloe scoffed and waved away his question.

"It's just a man twidling his fingers. Totally not worth anyone's time," she replied.

"Well, he tells stories using shadows," Marinette spoke up, grabbing Adrien's attention. "I think that's pretty impressive. Is this your first time coming to one of his shows?"

"Yeah," Adrien said, glancing away for a bit. He felt a little embarrassed having been the only one who had never attended the event, but he didn't blame himself. "My father figured it wasn't well...worth the time like Chloe said."

"And he's right!" Chloe said, causing Alya, Nino, and Marinette to frown.

"But, I was able to convince him this time." Adrien smiled, ignoring Chloe's comment. "Nino talked it up as something I would very much enjoy."

"And you will, bro," Nino said, giving his friend a fist bump. "Bet on it." Adrien had to lean over in order to complete it, letting Marinette get a small whiff of his hair. She sighed dreamily, happy that she got a chance to smell his shampoo.

Suddenly, the lights in the tent dimmed, taking the chatter of the students with it. Once it was pitch black and quiet, a bright beam turned on, illuminating a screen in front of them. The students watched in awe as the silhouette of a hand appeared on the screen. It waved at them and they laughed and waved back.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," A loud voice filled the area, echoing around them. "To A Shadows Tale! My name is Isaac Pascal, the Shadow Puppeteer! I shall be your host on this fine evening."

The hand disappeared and was replaced with the silhouette of a skinny man with a top hat. He tipped it, causing everyone to gasped in delight. Even Adrien was impressed with the man's abilities.

"Is everyone ready, for our story to begin?" Cheers filled the room and the silhouette made gestures to lower the volume. "Wonderful! However, today will be a different event. I want two volunteers! A girl and a boy!"

The students raised their hands, some even jumping up and down to get picked.

"Is this normal?" Adrien asked Marinette, who shook her head in amusement.

"No, normally he would just start the show. I wonder what he has in mind," she said, waiting for the man to choose the lucky students.

"Well, let's find out," Marinette turned to him in shock before Adrien grabbed her hand and raised it high above their heads. She felt her face turn red and her heart was racing with fear and glee as she stared up at their conjoined fingers. A soft squeal left her mouth and behind them, Chloe scoffed in disbelief.

"This is _so_ stupid. Come on, Sabrina!" Chloe stood and began to exit the tent with Sabrina and the snacks in tow. "I'll have this show shut down for good!" Once they made it outside, Chloe pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her father.

Back inside, the silhouette of pascal pretended to scan the crowd before gasping.

"You two! Come here!" His silhouette made a hand gesture, outlining Marinette's head and pigtails, and Adrien's hair. Marinette gasped while Adrien's face lit up with excitement.

"Come on!" he said, still holding onto her hand. He took her popcorn, sat it next to him, and pulled her away from the stands. Marinette was so stunned, she could barely keep her footing as he pulled them in front of the screen. She had never seen him so excited about anything like this, however, she was happy to get to witness it first hand.

"Please, face the screen and stand still," The silhouette informed them. They did as they were told, turning their backs on the students who were watching intensely. "Yes...okay..." the silhouette nodded and muttered as it stared at their shadows. After a few moments, he clapped his hand and bowed. "Thank you very much! That will be all. Please take your seats!"

Marinette and Adrien glanced at one another, clearly confused with what was going on. However, they made their way back to their seats, waiting to see what would happen.

"Let the story begin," the silhouette of Pascal morphed into a girl with pigtails, sitting on what looked like a bench. The students gasped when they realized that he had created Marinette's shadow.

"That's amazing!" Marinette gasped.

"One day, a fair maiden sat alone, reading a book about life with that special someone," Pascal narrated. Petals from a tree began to swirl and spin at the other end of the screen until they morphed into a shadow of Adrien. Marinette blushed and glanced at the boy next to her, who was mesmerized by the story.

"Suddenly, a boy made of flowers appeared and asked if she would accompany him on a date."

* * *

Outside, Sabrina had thrown away all of the snacks she bought, per Chloe's orders, and listened as the blonde whined through the phone to her father, Mayor Bourgeois.

"But daddy, this show is so lame!" she said, stomping her foot in protest. "Get rid of it! It's tacky and stupid!...NO! I want this show canceled!...replace it with something like...like..." She gestured towards Sabrina for an idea.

"Um...the circus?" Sabrina suggested, which earned her a scowl from Chloe.

"Just get rid of this event! NOW!" she snapped her cell phone shut and scoffed again. "Finally, my time can be used better somewhere else. Let's go, Sabrina. I want a smoothie."

Inside the tent, the story of Marinette and Adrien's shadow had taken a beautiful twist. The 'couple' had fun, having a picnic, listening to an orchestra, and were about to finish the day off in front of a beautiful sunset.

"The boy asked the maiden if she had ever fallen in love," Pascal said, acting out the scene. The blush on Marinette face never left throughout the show and she was sure that Adrien was enjoying it too. Albeit, probably not as much as she was. "She replied that today was the first time she's ever felt, love. They stared into one another's eyes and slowly, they grew closer and closer until-"

_BRRRRING BRRRING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!_

"Oh, my!" the shadows of Marinette and Adrien disappeared, leaving the screen blank. The audience gasped and Marinette turned to Adrien to see that they had actually gotten closer just like their shadows. She quickly backed away with a nervous laugh before looking up to where Pascal and the projector was. However, she didn't have to wonder what was wrong. After all, the entire class could hear part of the conversation through his mic he forgot to turn off.

"Canceled? What do you mean, my friend...oh my!... No, no, please, you cannot...yes...yes, yes, I understand..." The conversation ended and the students and teachers stayed silent as they waiting for Pascal to speak.

On the screen, his silhouette appeared, top hat gone.

"My dear audience, I have received unfortunate news," he said. His shadow morphed into a building...the bank. "Unfortunately, funding for my show has stopped due to...complicated reasons...I will no longer be able to perform for you." The building changed back into him and the shadow bowed sadly. "Please, forgive me for taking your time. You may exit as I will be...taking down the tent soon and moving on..."

And just like that, the show was over. The light blacked out, leaving them in the dark temporarily before the main lights dimmed back on. At first, the students were so shocked that none of them moved. Then, one by one, protests spread throughout the crowd.

"What does he mean canceled?"

"Is this another event?"

"What in the world happened!?"

"I was so excited for this year's show!"

"Marinette," Marinette turned to Alya, who had a worried look on her face. "Why do you think he canceled his show so suddenly...I mean he comes every year. This can't be his last time...is it?"

"I don't know..." Marinette gazed up at the balcony where Pascal was. "Maybe...I could talk to him? See what happened?"

"If anyone can get answers, it's you Marinette," Nino said with a smile.

"Want me to come with you?" They turned to Adrien, who was already standing. "After all, he may feel better if both of us went seeing as he used our shadows." Marinette felt her face turn hot again at the memory of their shadows getting so close. She nodded and together, they walked to the staircase leading up to the puppeteer.

"Um...Mr. Pascal?" Marinette said as she gently knocked on the projector room door and opened it slowly. There they spotted Isaac, sitting in his chair with his head in his gloved hands. His top hat was discarded on the floor, next to what looked to be props for the shadow show. "Mr. Pascal?" Marinette said again, softly.

A sniff escaped the man and he looked up with tear-reddened eyes. He instantly recognized the two he had chosen from the crowd and tried to straighten his posture.

"My apologies, children," he said, wiping his face. "I did not mean to take up your time today."

"No, no, you didn't," Marinette said, trying to comfort the man. "What would make you think that? We all LOVE your shows, Mr. Pascal."

"The Mayor...he called and said that your classmates were bored and didn't like to attend my shows anymore."

"Why would he..." Suddenly, one person came to Marinette mind. Anger consumed her and she clenched her fists in frustration. "Chloe..."

"I was enjoying your show quite a lot, Mr. Pascal," The puppeteer looked at Adrien, who had a smile of reassurance. "This was actually the first time I attended. It would be tragic if this was the last show. I would love to come to more."

"That gives me great pleasure to hear, my boy," Pascal stood and gave the two teens a pat on the shoulder. "Alas, I must bid you adieu. This is a sad day for me. My career started here. As a matter of fact, it started at your school...but I guess my little city is no longer welcoming for me..." He gently stirred them to the door and they took the hint as him wanting time alone. "Thank you very much for enjoying the show, even though I could not finish."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was going to happen with our shadows?" Adrien asked to Marinette's surprise. She gazed at the model in shock but he didn't look to see her reaction. Mr. Pascal smiled but only put his finger up to his lips.

"I will leave that up to your imagination, my friend," He replied with a sad smile. Slowly, he shut the door on Marinette and Adrien, leaving them standing alone. Marinette sighed, saddened that the show would no longer be performed for them.

"I guess...we should go..." Adrien said. He made his way down the steps, Marinette right behind him. At the bottom, Alya and Nino were waiting on them. Everyone else had already left, leaving behind trash of popcorn and drinks.

"How did it go?" Alya asked. Marinette shook her head and Nino sighed in disappointment.

"This isn't cool, man," Nino commented, crossing his arms. "I came to these shows ever since I was little! How could they just cancel it like that?"

"It was Chloe," Marinette said, feeling the anger from before surface again. Alya rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Of course, who would have thought!"

"As much as I would like to say it couldn't be...I know Chloe too well." The thought of his childhood friend being so cruel brought pain to Adrien's chest but it couldn't be helped. She had done things like this before. There wasn't a doubt she wouldn't do it again.

"Now what do we do..." Nino asked, looking around the tent.

"I guess...that's the end..." Marinette commented. Together, the four exited the tent, heading back to the bus that was waiting to take them all back to the school house for their belongings.

* * *

"A man with a passion for pleasing; _crushed_ by his own city that he loved...how amusing. A perfect victim for my Akuma," Hawkmoth held his hand out, letting a pure white butterfly land in it. He covered it, letting a dark energy surround and coat it's purity until it was dark and torn. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilise him!"

Back in the tent, Pascal was gazing at his hands. He had started a career with those tricks he would do and yet, the city where it all started had given up on him. His heart was broken. All he wanted to do was show his appreciation and now, he couldn't even do that in the city he loved. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in sadness. What he would give to show them that shadow puppetry was a true art to see.

Suddenly, he felt a massive power run through his veins. He opened his eyes, basking in the amount of strength that consumed him.

"Shadow Puppeteer, I am Hawkmoth," A voice said in his head. Isaac gazed around, not sure what was going on. "I see that the city you loved has turned their backs on you. Taken your kindness for weakness!"

"They have! I just wanted to spread my gratefulness to them!" Isaac said to the voice.

"Of course! And now they have thrown you away to replace you with something else! We can't let that happen, now can we? I can give you a chance to prove them all wrong! I can give you the power to get your revenge!" Another burst of power went through Isaac, making him feel invincible. He loved the feeling! He wanted to keep it! "But, I will first need a favor."

"Anything to show them what they've done!"

"Excellent..."

A dark matter consumed the Shadow Puppeteer. He felt his form changing, turning into something...sinister. He smiled and looked down at himself. His physical body was gone, replaced with a silhouette, just like his shadow puppets. He laughed and looked around until he found what he was looking for.

He placed his hand on a shadow cast by his chair and merged with it. It was like his body was turned into liquid and he quickly traveled through anything that cast a shadow until he came to the entrance of his tent. With a smile, he walked out into the sunlight. However, as soon as the light touched his body, he changed back into himself, much to his shock.

"What..." he looked down at himself again. Everything was normal. He could see his gloves, his skin, his shoes..."So...I can only become a shadow...withtin other shadows..." he smiled and looked around until he saw a woman sitting on a park bench. "I wonder..." Without letting her see him, he crept up behind her and merged with the shadow cast by the bench. The woman, who was reading a book, suddenly saw someone's shadow reaching for her. She turned around, thinking that the person was behind her, however, she saw no one there.

The puppeteer then took his chance and grabbed the hair of her shadow. Just as he suspected, when he yanked on the shadow, it pulled the woman too. She yelped in pain and turned back around, wondering who pulled her hair. However, no one was around her.

Confused, she stood and was about to step away from the bench only to trip and fall. She watched in horror and two hands emerged from the shadow of the bench, reaching for her. With a scream, she quickly stood and ran away, heart racing. The Shadow Puppeteer laughed as he climbed out of the shadow of the bench.

"It seems like I have a new way of giving performances..."


	2. Shadow Puppeteer Part 2 of 2

"I guess since the show is over, how about we play video games?" Alya commented as they grabbed their belongings from their lockers. The four walked outside the school building, their day ending a bit earlier than expected. Nino, Marinette, and Adrien all perked up at the thought of a friendly round of Bario Cart.

"That sounds good," Marinette replied with a glance at Nino and Adrien. "We could all go to my place. My mom made a fresh batch of sweets today." Adrien hummed as he thought of sinking his teeth into a croissant. However, his father's warning of coming home after the show ran through his head.

"I'm sorry guys..." Adrien stopped walking and stood back, causing the others to follow suit. Marinette felt her expression change to one of worry as they waited for the blonde to continue speaking. "My father wanted me to come home as soon as the show finished."

"Well, technically, it didn't finish," Alya said with a mischevious smile. Adrien gazed at her gratefully before sadly shaking his head.

"Sorry, but if I don't make it home soon, he may send out a search party."

"Don't worry about it, bro." Nino gave his best friend a fist bump. "Next time, alright? Be sure to log on tonight for the raid though!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Adrien exclaimed as he turned around to walk to his home. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Marinette a small wave before turning and disappearing. The raven-haired girl sighed in slight disappointment, however, that didn't last long. Just as they turned to continue on their path to the bakery, a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"Go away! Go away!"

Alya, Nino, and Marinette traded looks before heading in the direction of the scream. They came upon a busy sidewalk, where citizens seemed to look confused and disoriented. They watched as they began to disperse, trying to get away from whatever was bothering them.

"What's going on here?" Marinette asked a woman who was about to run past them.

"The shadow man!" the frantic lady explained as she pointed towards a normal brick wall half shaded from the sun. "He's after us all!"

"Shadow man?" Marinette muttered as she searched the wall for what the woman was talking about. "I don't see...a..." Just then, she watched as a hand reached out from the shaded area and wave at her. Behind her, she heard Alya gasp in surprise and Nino stutter in shock.

"Um, I'm going to go and find help!" Marinette said, knowing that someone had gotten akumatized. She needed to stop it before something else happened to anyone. "Alya, Nino, go to my place and make sure you're safe!" And without even checking to see if they heard her, she took off towards an alleyway.

She opened her purse, letting her Kwami, Tikki, free.

"Are you ready for another day of saving Paris, Tikki?"

"Always!" The red Kwami replied with a flip.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Adrien felt bad for having to leave instead of spend time with his friends. However, he had almost gotten used to his father's rules at this point. Sure, he snuck out every now and then but that was only as Chat Noir, his superhero alter ego. He couldn't even imagine breaking the rules as Adrien, the picture perfect son of a famous fashion designer.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, causing him to turn around. He hurried back the way he came before pinpointing where the scream had come from. He watched as people ran past him, trying to hurry and leave until he was the only one left on the sidewalk.

He frowned and shifted his bag on his shoulder, wondering why everyone had dispersed so quickly.

"Clear out!" Adrien turned and looked up to see the girl of his dreams land beside him from a building. Ladybug had her yo-yo, staring down at the brick wall in front of her. "You have to get out of here! There's an Akuma loose."

_An Akuma?_

"Um...where?" Adrien asked, trying to find the actual villain Ladybug was so worried about. He watched as she pointed at the wall...where he saw nothing.

_Is the Akuma invisible?_

"I...don't think anyone is - WHOA!" Adrien jumped away from the wall when he felt someone grab his ankle, however, when he looked down, he saw nothing there. "What?" Just then, a silhouette disconnected from the wall, forming into the man Adrien and Marinette had spoken to only an hour ago.

"Isaac Pascal?!" Adrien and Ladybug looked at one another when they spoke the name at the same time. However, they didn't have time to recognize Ladybug's mistake.

"I am now the Shadow Puppeteer!"

Before she could warn Adrien again, Pascal grabbed ladybug and pulled her close to the wall again. She stumbled and hurried to step back out but Pascal had already merged and grabbed hold of her, keeping her in place.

Adrien watched in horror as the Puppeteer's hand emerged from the wall, reaching for her earring.

"NO!" Without hesitation, Adrien took off his book bag and threw it as hard as he could at the shadow hand. It hit its mark and Adrien took that time to grab Ladybug and run.

"Wait, Adrien!" Ladybug said. She glanced back and gasped when she saw the shadow puppeteer's silhouette running along the wall. "We have to find a way to hide our shadows! Oh, I wish Chat were here to help."

"He'll be here soon, I know it!" Adrien replied before turning into an Alley shrouded in darkness.

"What are you doing?!" Ladybug exclaimed noticing how they were surrounded by nothing but shade.

"He needed to pull you closer to the wall so that your shadow and the shade he merged with were connected," Adrien explained as he peeked around the corner. "But, if he can't see your shadow, he can't touch you unless he steps out of the shade. Then he'll only be his normal self."

"That's...brilliant, Adrien," Ladybug said, falling even more in love with the boy. He gave her a smile before nodding.

"I'll go make sure Chat Noir knows where you are," he said. "Until then, wait here, okay?"

"Got it!"

With one final smile, Adrien ran out of the alley and down the semi-crowded sidewalk. Making sure no one saw, he quickly slipped into a two-story building and made his way up the fire escape. Once he was one the roof, he looked over to the area he had left Ladybug in.

"Well, are you going to transform or not?" His Kwami, Plagg, said from his shirt pocket.

"I just need to think of a plan or we'll both be stuck in that alleyway..." Adrien replied with a frown. "I need a way to hide our shadows while we fight. One slip up he could easily control us by our shadows...but if we had cover..." Adrien looked down at his Kwami with a determined smile. "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

"Hand over your miraculous, Ladybug," The Shadow Puppeteer said as he slithered throughout the alleyway, keeping the heroine on guard. "You're stuck in this area. The moment you step out and the moment I see your shadow, you'll be doomed."

"I won't leave," she replied, making sure to keep him in her sight. The sight of him made a shiver run up her spine. A shadow, not attached to a person having free ran to roam around...it wasn't natural. "Chat Noir will be here soon."

"Having him trapped here will be even better!" The shadow said, shifting to where it was under her. "Once I take both of your miraculous, my revenge will be extracted for as long as I want."

"Oh, we won't be trapped!"

Both Ladybug and the Shadow Puppeteer looked up to see Chat jump down from a building into the alley. Under his arm was a rolled up blanket.

"Um, are we sleeping here?" Ladybug asked as she watched her partner unroll it and hold it out in front of him.

"Just watch Mi'lady," he replied with a wink. With the blanket still held out in front of him, he stepped out of the alleyway. Pascal smiled and hurried to grab Chat's shadow but stopped when he realized the problem.

Chat's shadow wasn't there.

It was being covered by the shadow of the blanket!

"That's my kitty!" Ladybug said as Chat stepped back enough for her to get behind the blanket. The heroes were able to step out of the alleyway, making sure to keep their shadows in the shadow of the blanket.

"We have to be careful, Ladybug," Chat explained as they stared down the Shadow Puppeteer in the alley. "The moment our shadows leave this blanket and he can see it, we'll be in trouble."

"So we have to stay close," she commented which in turn made Chat chuckle and wiggle his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes before taking her yo-yo and tossing it in the air. "Lucky charm!"

She watched as her charm formed into the item that would lead to their success. From the sky fell a pair of snorkels.

"I don't think swimming is the key..." Chat said as he made sure to follow her every move with the blanket. Ladybug looked around the area, trying to spot the other items that would help. They made it to the bridge overlooking Le Seine before she looked at Chat. The blanket flashed, causing her to finally understand what was supposed to happen.

"Actually, it's the answer to everything," she replied to him. "Play along, kitty." Before chat could question her, they watched as Pascal disconnected himself from the shadows of the building to merge with the shadows on the bridge. Over course, the heroes made sure their shadows were covered.

"You two cannot run for long. The sun will set soon enough." The Puppeteer said.

"He's right, Chat Noir," Ladybug looked at the feline hero and gave him a frown. However, he knew when she was being serious or not. "Soon, hiding our shadows and making sure he isn't connected to us will be difficult."

"This blanket is pretty much keeping him from getting ahold of us so far," Chat replied. While they were putting on their show, they were moving closer and closer to the shadow the bridge was casting. The Puppeteer listened until he realized what he could do to get ahold of their shadows. As soon as the shadow of the blanket connected with the bridge, he merged his way with it.

The heroes gasped when they realized he was now within the shadow of the blanket and theirs too.

"As soon as the sunset and the streetlights come on, your shadows will be seen, covered or not." The Puppeteer laughed. Just then, Ladybug and Chat smiled to one another before she grabbed put the snorkels on their faces and grabbed his belt.

"Now Chat!"

Together, they ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped off. The three landed in the water, where they couldn't see the bottom, thus, there was nowhere to cast a shadow. Pascal was changed from his silhouette to his original form. He hurried to try and find a way out of the water before Chat grabbed him. Ladybug took that as her chance to grab his gloves.

The three hurried to the surface, where ladybug ripped the gloved into shreds. From it, the darkened Akuma tried to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," She said, taking her yo-yo and opening it. "Time to de-evilise!" She swung her weapon, trapping the butterfly in it. With a smile, she opened it and watched as a purified butterfly flew from it and off into the sky. "Bye, bye, little butterfly..." Chat nodded to her and began to help Pascal to the sidewalk where people were gathering.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said, letting a wave of magic covered the city, changing anything effected by the Akuma back to normal. With a sigh, she also made her way to the sidewalk, where she noticed Pascal and the Mayor talking.

Chat and she walked over, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," Pascal said, hugging his wet body. "I was so upset I ended up harming those in the city I love. I shall not return here."

"Nonsense!" The mayor said, patting Pascal on the shoulder. "You know how much I enjoyed your shows from the moment you did them at school! I want you to continue with them! After all, this is where it all started."

Pascal and the mayor smiled to one another before hugging. The Puppeteer turned to Chat and Ladybug and also gave them a smile.

"Thank you so much for keeping my city protected!" He gave them a handshake. "I would love for you to attend a show or two. It would be my pleasure."

"We might just accept that offer," Chat said with a wink. Ladybug smiled and nodded, knowing that she indeed was going to be there. In her ear, she heard the warning beeps her earring made and started to back away.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she said, taking her yo-yo and throwing it. It wrapped around a building not too far away and gave Chat a fist bump. "Until next time, bug out!" And with that, she whisked herself away from the crowd. Chat watched her with a smile full of admiration before also taking out his weapon and saying goodbye to everyone.

Another day in Paris saved.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," Pascal's voice once again filled his tent. In the crowd was Marinette's entire class, sitting in the same spots from the first time they attended the show. "This is A Shadows Tale! My name is Isaac Pascal, the Shadow Puppeteer! I shall be your host on this fine evening!" On the screen just as before, the silhouette of Isaac bowed in greeting. "On your last visit, we were at an interesting part of our story. Would you all like to continue it?"

Cheers of approval were heard from the class and Marinette blushed when she noticed how Adrien was smiling.

"Let the tale...continue!" The silhouette disappeared and just as before, the shadows of Marinette and Adrien appeared on the screen, sitting side by side and gazing at one another. Taking her chance, Marinette glanced at Adrien and blinked in surprise when she noticed him already staring at her. "The boy asked the maiden if she had ever fallen in love."

"Have you ever fallen in love, Marinette?" Adrien asked her. She felt her face turn red and had to concentrate on holding her box of popcorn in her lap.

"She replied that today was the first time she's ever felt love," Pascal continued.

"I...I..." Marinette stuttered, not sure what to say to Adrien. She couldn't focus with his green eyes burning into hers.

"They stared into one another's eyes and slowly, they grew closer and closer until their noses were almost touching."

Adrien gave Marinette a smile before turning back to the screen, breaking off the connection they had. She felt like she could finally breathe before also turning back to the scene beforehand.

"The boy took the Maiden's hand and kissed it, vowing to always be sure that she kept that feeling with her forever more." They all watched as the shadows played out the scene before disappearing into an array of flower petals.


	3. An Explosive Feeling

**Warning: Lots of breaks ahead. Hope everyone had a happy and safe f****ourth!**

* * *

_I'll definitely ask Adrien to the fireworks! _Marinette thought as she glared at the back of the blondes head in anticipation.

Every year on the fourth day of July, the Americans who lived in Paris would get together and throw a huge party that would end in a great colorful fireworks show. Normally, Marinette would go with her family just for the fun of it but this year was different. This year she wanted it to be special.

Just she and Adrien Agreste, sitting side by side on a picnic blanket. They would gasp at the fireworks and their hands would touch.

They would gaze at one another and start to lean in slowly, slowly, slowly until their lips would tou-

"Marinette Dupain Cheng! What on earth are you doing?!"

Marinette shouted in surprise as the science teacher, and the entire class stared at her. She felt the blood rush to her face and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry! It won't happen again!"

The teacher hummed and turned back to the board to continue her lesson. Marinette glanced at Adrien, who had given her a concerned look before turning around.

Marinette groaned to herself and put her head down.

_Can it get any worse?_

* * *

"You've got it, girl! Just be casual!" Alya patted her friend on the back as she guided them towards their targets. Nino and Adrien were standing outside of the school, chatting about the day as they waited for their rides.

"What's up, Alya! Marinette!" Nino greeted. Marinette smiled in return before turning to Adrien. He gave her his all-star smile and she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. "You girls going to the fireworks tonight?"

"Of course, what about you two?" Alya asked. She winked at Marinette, making sure the tone was set for her friend.

"I'm going and I can't wait!" Nino responded. Adrien, on the other hand, shrugged a shoulder.

"I was actually planning on asking my dad if we could go together." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. His answer deflated Marinette and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"I hope you have fun," Marinette replied, putting on a fake smile.

* * *

**Fire Squad Building**

"But Pops! I'm ready to actually join and be apart of the team!" A boy with a slight country accent said. In his hand was a homemade firework he wanted badly added into the show. His father, a tall olive toned man with hazel eyes shook his head.

"We've talked about this, Cole. You aren't ready to handle the fireworks like we do! This is serious. One wrong move and people could get hurt!"

"I'll be careful!" Cole followed his dad as he worked, organizing the fireworks for the Independence Day show they put on every year. "If you would just give me another chance!"

"No!" Cole backed away when his father turned and glared at him. "The first chance I gave you sent your little sister to the hospital! She isn't here today because she didn't want to be around you during this time of year! _You_ should be back home in America; _not_ her!"

His fathers' word stung Cole. Without another word, the teen turned and hurried away from his father. Tears streamed down his face when he remembered the permanent burn on his sister's arm. He didn't mean to get her hurt! It was all an accident.

_If she wasn't standing so close..._

Cole gazed down at the firework he made. It was a simple one. Shaped like a candlestick and wrapped with an array of colors.

_Why won't he give me another chance!?_

Across Paris, a man wearing a dark suit and mask smiled as a giant circular window opened to reveal the city of Paris.

"Ah...a boy wanting to prove his father wrong. Full of guilt and anger. A perfect victim for my Akuma."

Hawkmoth, the most feared villain in Paris, wrapped his hand around a bright butterfly and infused it with dark energy. A sinister laugh left him as he released it.

"Fly, my little Akuma, and evillise him!"

Cole drew his arm back, ready to throw the firework as far as he could before something stopped him. A dark and powerful feeling embraced him. He felt strong. He felt confident.

He felt superior.

"Hello, Bomber," the voice of Hawkmoth entered Cole's mind and the boy, drawn by the power, paid attention. "I am Hawkmoth. I understand you want to feel appreciated. You want to prove your father wrong, is that correct?"

"I do," Cole looked down at the firework and squeezed it tightly. "I want to show him that I can help! That I'm ready!"

"Then, how about I give you that chance. In return, you must bring me the Ladybug and Cat miraculous! Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth..."

* * *

"Are you coming, sweetie?" Sabine asked as she and Tom stood at the door. Marinette stumbled down the stairs in a hurry, trying to get ahold of her purse while she messed with her hair. She wasn't sure why she decided to wear it down. Maybe she wanted a change after her fail of asking Adrien out.

"Ready!" she said, snatching a couple of cookies for Tikki.

"You look lovely, pumpkin," Tom said as he touched her hair. "You should wear that style more often. It makes you look like a lovely young adult."

"Thanks, dad," Marinette kissed her father on the cheek before the family left to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Adrien."

Adrien stared at his father in shock. He had hoped that tonight would be a good chance for he and his father to actually spend some quality time together. After all, he had given up a chance to go with his friends in hopes that his father would agree to go with him. But clearly, he was wrong.

"But, father. I'm sure you'll love it!" Adrien followed Gabriel Agreste into his office and rested his hands on his desk as the man sat in his chair. He picked up his tablet and started to swipe trough important emails from other designers as he listened to his son. "The fireworks are going to be beautiful. You may even find inspiration from it!"

"Adrien," Gabriel put down the tablet and put his hands together, starting to become slightly impatient. "What purpose do we have of going to see a bunch of metal explode into colors in the sky?"

"Well...I was hoping we could spend some time together..." Adrien said, his head down. Gabriel stared at his son for a moment. He knew that they didn't spend much time together. Of course, he wanted to; he loved his son after all...

But he had another important matter to deal with...

"I'm sorry, son...however, if you want, you are allowed to go with your friends. I'll have Natali-"

"Don't bother," Adrien cut his father off and left the office without another word. Natalie watched the blond teen march to his room, fists clenched and face in a permanent frown. He entered his room and slammed the door shut, his heart heavy.

"Well, at least that wasn't so bad. Look on the bright side," Plagg said as he left Adrien's pockets to go to his cheese stash. "I can spend the night eating this wonderful, delectable treat." He tossed a piece in the air and hummed as he chewed it up.

"I don't understand, Plagg." Adrien plopped down on his couch with a deep sigh. "Why doesn't he ever want to spend time with me? That's all I ask of him." He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. He didn't feel up to going to see the fireworks anymore.

"—destroying all of Paris apparently in the name of America! He calls himself, the Bomber."

"What!" Adrien sat up and looked a the screen that displayed a news outbreak. The reporter, Nadja Chamack, was standing not too far from the Eiffel Tower. Behind her was pure chaos. Citizens were running blindly away from where the fireworks were supposed to start. Two light beams were pointed at the tower, illuminating a guy wearing red, white, and blue face paint and a cape with firework patterns. In his hand was something that looked like a stick.

"Happy Independence day!" he shouted before pointing the stick at a nearby building. Adrien watched in horror as a ball of light shot from the stick and exploded on the side of the building, sending chunks of brick and debris raining down onto the street below.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Plagg said as he swallowed another piece of cheese.

"It sure doesn't," Adrien stood up and gave a smirk to the Kwami. "Guess we're going to see the fireworks after all. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette and her parents arrived at the Eiffel tower, finding a comfortable spot in the grass. They laid out their blankets and picnic basket, excited to see the show. Sabine and Tom went to talk to the neighbors they spotted, leaving Marinette with the goodies.

"Are you excited, Marinette?" the girl looked down at her purse to see her Kwami peeking out. Her tiny jaw moved as she snacked on one of the cookies Marinette put in the purse for her.

"I want to be but..." Marinette looked around the area, trying to spot the one person she wanted to see the fireworks with. However, there wasn't any blonde or green to be seen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up!" Tikki said, trying to cheer the girl up. Marinette smiled in return but still, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Suddenly, the ground seemed to rock and a huge booming sound like thunder spread throughout the area.

"What was that!?" She quickly stood and tried to find where it came from. As if on cue, another explosion went off, this time at the top of the tower. She looked up as two beams shone on a man dressed in a onesie that looked like...

The American flag?

"Happy Independence day!" he shouted. He aimed a stick-like object in his hand at a nearby building and watch a ball of light leave it and cause part of the building to explode and crumble. Screams and shouts of terror resonated around her as people ran from the spots that took to find shelter from the attack. The man laughed and grabbed his cape that had a firework design on it and jumped from the building.

He spotted Marinette and with a sickening grin, pointed the stick at her. She froze in fear as she saw the ball of light leave the stick, aiming right for her. She put her arms up, covering her face and bracing for impact before she felt someone tackle her. The two of them rolled out of the way of the attack and it slammed into a fountain, sending tile and water into the air.

"You okay, Princess?" Marinette opened her eyes and gazed up into green opens, surrounded by a black mask.

"Chat!" she gasped in surprise as he helped her stand.

"At your service!" Without warning, he picked her up, bridal style and jumped into the air. They landed on top of a nearby building and he put her down gently. "Get as far away as you can. I'll try to hold him off, alright?" Marinette nodded before watching him jump back down to the ground. He swiftly took out his baton and extended it, facing off with the Bomber.

"Alright, Tikki," Marinette opened her purse and let the Kwami out. "You ready to end this show?"

"Always!" Tikki flipped, ready for battle.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Here you go kitty cat! I'm sure you'll have a blast with this!" Bomber pointed his stick at Chat, sending ball after ball at him. Chat dodged each one but he couldn't help but notice the destruction it was causing behind him.

"Leave the puns to me, pal!" He replied before dodging another attack.

"Seems like you have everything under control," Chat Noir glanced at his side to see Ladybug land next to him. He smiled and felt his heart begin to beat faster at the girl of his dreams. He felt a blush consume his face when he noticed her hair wasn't in its usual style. Instead, it was down, softly touching her shoulders like a midnight waterfall. He shook his head, trying to get back with the situation.

"Just about but I still wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fight beside you, bugaboo." He flirted. "Watch out!" he said as they jumped apart to avoid an attack.

"You two might as well hand over your miraculous or I'll blow this city to pieces!" Bomber said. He aimed at another building, making it explode with colors and brick.

"We've gotta stop him," Chat said, baton at ready. "I'm pretty sure the Akuma is in that stick in his hand!"

"No problem," Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it in the air. "Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo shined brightly before making the item that she would need appear. However, in her hand dropped a bucket...

An empty bucket.

"What!?" she said, looking at it in confusion.

"Well, not exactly what I was hoping would appear." Chat said, staring a the bucket in mild disappointment. "But I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with that."

Ladybug hummed in thought as she looked around the area, trying to spot the components that would link up with the bucket.

Fountain

Cape

Baton

Face Paint

_Got it!_

"Chat, get your baton ready but keep him busy!"

"As you wish, milady!" Chat said and without hesitation, he ran towards bomber, making sure the attention was on him. Ladybug hurried to the broken fountain and found a trickle of water still coming from it. She placed the bucket under it and waited for it to fill up. Behind her, grunts and shouts of fighting could be heard as Chat keep the Bomber busy. She flinched everytime an explosion went off, her mind hoping that one wasn't aiming towards her.

"Finally!" she said as the bucket was filled up enough. She grabbed it and carefully ran back to battle with it. Chat had the Bomber's back towards Ladybug, so the enemy wasn't able to see her come up behind him. "Hey!"

The bomber turned around only to get a face full of water. His paint began to run and get into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He yelled in pain as he tried to wipe his eyes but to no avail. Ladybug grabbed his cape and tied it to Chat's baton.

"Extend it!" she said. On command, he extended his baton, sending the bomber high into the air. The sudden lift shocked bomber and in his panic, his hand opened, releasing the firework. Ladybug caught it and snapped it in half. A smile spread across her face as a black butterfly flew from the destroyed object. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma."

Yo-yo in hand, she spun it and captured the Akuma. With a sigh, she opened it and watched the newly reborn butterfly fly away.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." she picked up the bucket and tossed it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A wave of ladybugs coated with a light spread out in a wave, bringing all the destruction that was caused back to normal. The bomber's outfit disappeared and in his place was a boy not much older than the heroes themselves. Chat shrank his baton until the boy was softly placed back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before finally looking at her.

"What...what happened?" he asked in English, throwing off Ladybug. As a villain, he had spoken French the entire time but now she couldn't understand a word he said. Luckily, Chat understood what he said. After all, he had to study all types of languages.

"Don't worry about that," Chat replied in perfect English. Ladybug stared at him, stunned by his bilingual talent. "Just know that you're safe. I can help you get back to your family if you want."

"That would be nice..." The boy said with a weak smile. Chat gave ladybug a wink and before he walked away, he put his fist up. "Until next time."

"Pound it!" they said before Chat guided the American boy away.

Ladybug sighed in relief and hurried to find a place to detransform.

* * *

"Marinette!"

The girl turned around and smiled when she spotted her parents running towards her. They tackled her in a hug, glad that every one of them was safe.

"I'm so sorry! We came back to our spot but couldn't find you!" Tom said, gently holding her face. Marinette smiled and held her father's hands.

"It's alright, Dad. Chat got me away from danger. I'm just glad that you two were safe."

They hugged, their hearts slowing in relief.

"Do you want to go back home, sweetie?" Sabine asked. "I heard that they were still continuing with the fireworks but after the event just now..."

"I think I do want to stay," Marinette replied. "After all, this is a family moment."

Slowly, people began to head back to the area they had chosen. Some picked up their things to leave while other decided to stay, relieved that the danger was over.

* * *

"Cole!" Cole and Chat stood in the entrance of the Fire Squad building as his father hurried to him, an angered look on his face. "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"I was just—"

"This is why I didn't want to give you a second chance!" his father cut him off. Cole ducked his head, his shoulders tense. "You could have hurt so many people tonight! How could you have been so selfish!?"

"But...I just wanted to show you that I was ready to work with you..." Cole said softly.

"But you weren't, son!" his father snapped. "Which is why I'm sending you back to America first thing tomorrow! Go upstairs and stay in the lounge until the night is over. We'll talk about this more when we get home!"

Defeated, Cole shuffled away from Chat and his father, shame consuming his heart. Chat watched, knowing exactly how the boy was feeling. He knew why Cole did what he did. He understood everything that was going on...but the father didn't...

"Thank you so much for saving my hardheaded son." Chat turned his attention back to the man, who held his hand out to shake. "I don't understand why he insisted on trying to prove himself. All he's done was make a fool of him and me. I'm very sorry for all this trouble." Chat stared at the man's hand and went to shake it...but stopped himself.

"With all due respect sir, he was trying to prove himself to you for a specific reason." Chat said. His heart sped as he watched the expression on the man's face flatten. He retreated his hand and listened as CHat continued to speak.

"Oh, and why is that? So he could blow up any firework he wanted?"

"No...he wanted to spend more time with you. Especially on an important day for you." Chat watched as a frown appeared on the father's face. "I know that the way he went about it was wrong but he only wanted to show you that you could have trust in him. That you two could work together...like a family..."

Chat's own father came to mind. He was positive the man was still sitting in his office, slumped over his tablet. His chest squeezed in pain but he pushed it aside. If he couldn't fix the relationship between them he at least wanted Cole to have what he always wanted.

"I see..." He looked towards the steps that his son took upstairs and sighed. "Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him..."

"Just talk to him. I'm sure you two can work something out...and maybe you could even agree to take him on as an apprentice..." Chat said before turning to leave. "Just...let him be around you more...it's what he wants..." And with that, Chat jumped off into the night, heading towards the Eiffel tower.

He found an alleyway near the area and detranformed, sighing deeply from exhaustion.

"Seems like someone is having a few family issues," Plagg said with a small smile. Adrien frowned at the Kwami before leaving the alley. he gazed around, spotting people still sitting and waiting for the show. Suddenly, someone caught his attention. A girl with dark hair that fell around her shoulders was standing at a cart, waiting for ice cream. Adrien hurried over to her and without thinking, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Marinette turned around and jumped in shock when she came face to face with Adrien Agreste.

_He touched my shoulder!_

"Oh, hey Marinette!" Adrien said. He did feel a bit disappointed that it was his classmate but he was still happy to see a familiar face.

"Adrien! Me near, I mean," Marinette stuttered. She mentally slapped herself and chuckled nervously. "You're...here..."

"Yeah, I decided to come on my own. Father was too busy..." he said. She noticed his face sadden a little but he quickly recovered, hoping that she didn't see his disappointment.

"Oh well, um...you can watch with me, I mean my family!" she pointed to the blanket where her mother and father were sitting, munching on the pastries that they packed. "We won't mind."

"Really?" he asked, his excitement spiking. She nodded, a blush covering her face. The ice cream vendor, Andre, handed two cones to her and two cones to Adrien.

"Oh, I only ordered two!" she said. She went to hold the two she had in one hand as she reached for money.

"No, no. Please, enjoy this night, Mademoiselle et Monsuier!" Andre replied with a smile. "This is on me! Go now! Before the show starts!"

With a grateful nod, they headed back to the blankets with the cones. Sabine and Tom welcomed Adrien without hesitation, causing the boy's heart to feel...

Full...

"Thanks, Marinette," Marinette looked at Adrien, taking in his thankful expression. "For letting me do this with you guys."

"Of course..." she replied softly.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed throughout the air but this time the two knew what it was from. They looked up and gasped as a spray of gold and blue filled the air. One after another, the fireworks went off above them. Red, blue, green, and gold lighting up the midnight blue sky.

Marinette took a chance to glance at Adrien and she felt her lungs freeze as she noticed him already staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was the sound of the firework exploding or her own heart as they gazed at one another. However, she knew that she would give anything for this moment to stay the way it was.

Just her, Adrien, and this explosive feeling blossoming in her chest.

* * *

Wrote this while I was deployed last year. For July 4th, the love of my life and I climbed on top of our little rooms and sat on the roof to watch the fireworks. It was an amazing and calming night and I'll never forget it. This time around, we (along with my best friend) went out and ate 3 pounds of seafood. I hope everyone had a safe and fun filled fourth of July.


	4. Meet Me Here

"Get excited girl! The festival is starting tomorrow! Aren't you ready to have some fun?" Marinette groaned from where she laid on the floor face down as her hair was lightly tugged and twisted through Alya's fingers. Light rock music filled the bedroom and the television displayed the news on mute as they both enjoyed cookies and juice, courtesy of Marinette's mother. Once the school day had ended, they decide to have a sleepover at the bakery so that they could both get ready for the Festival of Fortune opening near the Eiffel Tower.

It was an event that happened every two years or so and it was very popular for its secret admirer event. Random people would be asked to write a date, location, and time to the person they wanted to meet and confess to. The gist of it is that the person writing the letter would remain a mystery while the person they are writing too will receive the letter. This event was presented as a way to give people a bit of a good luck push into meeting with the person they loved, however, Marinette thought of it as a way to break people hearts.

Every time the Festival came to Paris, she would submit her name only to be disappointed in the end. Of course, she had also never written a letter to anyone either but this year was different. She knew this could be her chance to write a letter to Adrien and meet him, but her stomach summersaulted every time she thought of it.

"I'm not sure I even want to go anymore, Alya," Marinette's lips were pressed into he floor, muffling her words. "No one would write me a letter," Alya rolled her eyes, shifting her position so that she was on the other side of Marinette. Gather a few strands in her hand, she began working on the remainder of her best friends hair.

"Why are you even thinking of that?" she asked, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "Let's just go to have fun! We can play games, get on the rides, and maybe even win some prizes!"

"But you're going with Nino!" Marinette lifted her head, throwing off Alya's pattern. "You guys will be on a date and I don't want to ruin it by just...being there..."

"Marinette, you are my best friend," Alya hugged Marinette's head, temporarily cutting off her breathing. "You couldn't ruin anything. Now stop moving so I can finish your hair!" Reluctantly, Marinette smushed her face back into the carpet, letting Alya continue with her design. Still, the thought of her being a third wheel played on her mind and made her groan at the discomfort it would bring her.

_I guess we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow._

* * *

**Festival of Fortune**

The sky was a beautiful tint of pink, orange, and blue as the sun set, but that didn't stop the citizens from staying out. Laughter filled the air, along with strings of lights and the scent of delicious foods. Children ran around with prizes and sparklers, their faces red with glee as they ran away from their parents who had no choice but to chase them. At a cotton candy booth close to the entrance, stood Marinette fidgeting with the outfit Alya had picked for her to wear.

She pulled on the burgundy plaid skirt, trying to lower it closer to her knees. The breeze that continued to blow across her legs made her feel exposed and she felt like everyone was staring at her. Alya smiled at her friend and tugged on her brown sweater, capturing her attention.

"The skirt isn't short, Marinette," she said as she handed her a stick of pink cotton candy. Marinette took it graciously with one hand but the other continued to grip the bottom of the skirt.

"I just feel like I'm being watched," Marinette glanced around, noticing how no one was looking at her. However, that didn't cause her to feel any better.

"It's a good thing if you are!" Alya took a bite of her sweet treat, humming in satisfaction at the flavor. "That means this outfit suits you!"

"I guess," she also took a bite of her cotton candy, a smile appearing on her face at the taste.

"It really does suit you, Marinette," Nino complimented, holding onto two sticks of the fluffy treat, one blue, one pink. "Especially with your hair braided like that. You look really grown up." Marinette reached up and touched the two braided strands pinned to her head, creating loops instead of her normal pigtails. She also ran her hand across the braided crown Alya weaved expertly and smiled.

"Aw, thanks Nino," A blush consumed Marinette face. She was thankful for the reassuring comment.

"Now, what ride should we get on first?" Alya asked, taking out her phone to open the festival app that was only available if you were in the location. "There's the monster madness rollercoaster, the gladiator slide, the forsaken plunge—Oh! Look! The earthquake palace! That'll really shake us up."

"All of those sounds super fun Alya but don't you want to spend time with Nino?" Marinette suggested as she noticed Nino standing off to the side, finishing off one of the sticks. "You guys are on a date, after all."

"The festival will be here for the next couple of days, don't worry girl." Alya waved it off but Nino appeared next to her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Um, actually, this is the only free day I have." He scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you remember? My schedule to DJ is booked for the rest of this week. We may not be able to come back here."

"Exactly, and I don't want to make you guys miss spending time here together."Marinette finished off her cotton candy and threw away the stick all the while with a smile of reassurance. "Go have fun! I'll catch up with you later through text."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." Marinette could see the worry plastered on her best friends face but she also knew how much she wanted to spend time with here boyfriend. School had been pretty demanding lately, so the two never really got to see one other outside of all the homework and jobs they both had.

"Positive, now go have fun!" Marinette and Alya hugged and with a wave, the couple left Marinette standing next to the cotton candy booth. Once they were out of sight, Marinette couldn't help but drop the smile she was holding and sigh.

"That was really nice of you, Marinette," Tikki said from her bag. Marinette glanced down with a small grin. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I guess, I'll walk around a bit," with a tight grip on her skirt, Marinette slowly made her way around the festival. Her heeled ankle boots made a solid click as she wove her way around the citizens of Paris, laughing with spouses and waiting excitedly to get on rides.

Before she even knew it, she had ended up in front of the secret admirer booth. She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the thousands of letters stacked on a large table behind the vendor, each piled in alphabetical order. She watched as a couple of middle school kids told their names to the woman running the booth, both clasping their hands in anticipation.

"Adena Zahra Tohar," the girl with long black hair said. She watched the woman's every move as she made her way to the 'A' pile. All three stood watching as she shifted through it before moving onto the 'T' pile. Even Marinette felt the tension as she shifted through the pile and finally pulled out a letter. Adena gasped and graciously took it, keeping it close to her chest. Her friend did the same thing, also receiving a letter before they ran away in excitement to read what their secret admirers had written.

Marinette sighed, staring at the letters before the lady caught her gaze. She was making a gesture for her to get closer. At first, Marinette wasn't sure who she was talking and glanced around only to see that no one else was paying attention to the booth but her. She shyly pointed to herself, making the lady nod in response. With a swallow, she slowly made her way to the booth until her and the woman were face to face.

"Would you like to submit your name?" the woman asked, her smile soft.

"Oh, no, that's okay!" she waved her hands in apology, a blush consuming her cheeks. "I've never gotten a letter before so getting one now is pretty unlikely."

"You never know unless you try," the woman shrugged one shoulder. "What's your name?"

"M—Marinette DuPain-Cheng," she stuttered. Luckily, the woman didn't wait to see her embarrassed expression before turning around and walking to the piles. Marinette watched her shift through the letter 'M', her gaze practically burning the pile before the woman stacked them neatly and moved onto 'D'. The girl could feel the sadness and disappoint rise in her as she watched the woman sigh and rub her chin when she couldn't find a letter for her. "It's really okay. I'm not very surprised."

"DuPain...Cheng," The woman muttered to herself, not paying Marinette any attention. She walked over to the 'C' pile and began looking, causing a feeling of awkwardness to arise in her.

"You can stop looking now. I should just—"

"Aha! Found it!" The woman said in triumph while holding a letter in the air. Marinette felt like the air had left her body as the woman came back to the counters and placed the letter between them. The woman wasn't lying, right there on the front of the letter, written in beautiful cursive writing, was her name.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"Wow...I...have a letter," she whispered, too nervous to take it in case it was a joke.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. It's very unique," the woman said, sliding it closer. "I hope you and the person who wrote you will have good luck. If you want to write a letter, just head to the other side of the booth."

"Thank you," Marinette said, finally snapping out of her shock. She gratefully took the letter and quickly walked away from the booth, staring down at it in glee.

"Wow, Marinette! You look really happy!" Tikki had opened the bag just enough for Marinette to see her teasing expression.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so happy! I wonder who it could be."

"Well, you'll just have to open it and find out," Marinette nodded, carrying herself as quickly as she could to a bench, a little weals away from the festival. With a deep breath, she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Marinette,_

_Dark hair, blue eyes, light freckles, a rare prize_

_Somehow, you always appear before me; your smile and you presence comforting. When I'm around you, I struggle to form a single sentence and wish that you could read my mind. I have so many words to say yet, I can never voice them. It may seem that only you have that effect on me. From the moment we locked eyes, I felt a connection and when you finally see me, I hope that you will also feel the same way._

_Please, meet me here at midnight tonight._

Below the letter was a drawing of the Eiffel Tower. Below the drawing was a small map of the inside. Marinette studied it, having been to the Eiffel plenty of times and realized that the map was leading to an area she had never seen before.

"A secret spot?" Marinette mumbled as she continued to stare at the letter. Her heart was racing but so were her nerves. She had finally gotten a letter and was now having an issue with actually following through with it! "What do you think, Tikki? Should I go?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tikki questioned, confusion written on her face.

"It is but...now that it's real, it's pretty nerve wrecking. Plus, this spot seems pretty secluded. What if whoever wrote this tries to kidnap me?"

"Well, I'm sure Ladybug would be able to get out of any trouble," Tikki joked. However, what she said made Marinette pause.

_Would Ladybug have a letter..._

"Um, Tikki," Marinette put the letter back in the envelope and carefully placed it in her bag next to the Kwami. "I'm going to try some out really quick." Before Tikki could answer, marinette clasped the purse shut and quickly took off to a more secluded area. Once she was positive no one followed her or could see her, she transformed. "Alright, let's see what happens."

Making sure to avoid the crowd, Ladybug traveled on top of the booths until she came to the one she received her first letter from. She quickly dropped down in front of it, scaring the guy who now stood behind the booth.

"L—Ladybug! You scared me!" he blinked in surprise, his shoulders tense.

"Sorry about that," Ladybug blushed before giving him a smile. "I just wanted to drop by and see if I had a letter."

"Well, of course you do!" To her surprise, the man pointed to the far back corner that had a giant clear bag full of envelopes. She must have missed the label on the bag the first time she stopped by the booth with the name Ladybug plastered on it. Ladybug felt her entire body deflate as he went to grab the bag and bring it to her.

"That's...a lot of envelopes..." she commented, staring at what must have been at least a couple hundred.

"Yeah, you're pretty popular since you like, save the world and all," he blushed and shyly glanced away. "I'll admit, I also put a letter in there for you but it was just to express my appreciation."

"Aw, thank you," she said, taking ahold of the bag. "Well, I better get started with reading these. See ya!" She saw him wave good bye as she took out her yoyo and wrapped it around the top of a game booth. Once again, she ran across them until she was back in her secluded spot, sighing in relief. "Spot's off."

She crouched as she retransformed, the sudden lost of her suit making goosebumps appear on her bare legs. Tikki plopped down on the grass and shook her head before registering the bag of letters.

"Are those ALL yours?" she floated towards the bag, taking in all of the letters.

"Yeah," Marinette sighed before opening the bag and pulling out the first one. 'Ladybug' was written in pink crayola and surrounded by an array of tiny hearts. "Well, I better get started."

Almost two hours had passed before she was able to make it through every single letter. A majority of them were from citizens and children who wanted to express their gratitude. A few were very heartwarming and actual invites to meet them, and the rest were...downright creepy. However, none of the letters caught her eye. Mostly because she was still focused on the one she had gotten for herself.

For Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I think...I'll go Tikki..." Marinette said as she re-read the letter again.

"Well, you better hurry. You only have a few minutes to meet them."

"What?!" Marinette pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. Tikki was right! She only had close to ten minutes before it was midnight. "Are you kidding me? It took that long to go through these letters?!"

"Just hurry! I'll hide them!" Tikki grabbed the bag of letters and flew a bit away from the festival. Marinette watched with a bit of anxiety and she tossed them inside a bush and hurried back to the purse. "Go! Go!"

"Okay!" Marinette dropped her phone back into the bag before standing and dusting off her skirt. She glanced around to make sure no one had seen her before booking it towards the Eiffel Tower. She dodged around people as they paid no attention to her trying to get through. After a few minutes of bumping and 'sorries', she made it to the foot of the tower.

_So, the 14th floor, a right a left, then a quick right_, Marinette thought to herself as she reviewed the map. She pulled out her phone and checked the time again. She had three more minutes to meet her secret admirer.

With a deep breath, she got into the elevator and pressed the number 14.

"Who do you think it'll be, Marinette?" Tikki asked, using the privacy to her advantage. Marinette stared at the doors, her fingers dancing together as she hoped and wished it was Adrien.

"I'm not sure, Tikki," she reached up, rubbing the braided loop of hair. "I never thought anyone could feel that way about me...the letter said from the moment we locked eyes they felt a c-connection," her stuttering came from the flutter of her heart as she thought of someone saying those words to her. Instantly, her mind went back to the day her feelings for Adrien appeared. How they stared into one another eyes when he handed her his umbrella.

_Could it be..._

The sound of the elevator reaching the fourteenth floor snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt like her stomach had dropped. She stepped into the empty hall, filled with dimmed lights lining the walls.

_A right..._

Marinette's heels echoed throughout the empty space, clicking along with her heartbeat. She didn't really how sweaty her palms had become and wiped them against the skirt she had fought with at the beginning of the festival. Now the only thing on her mind was who could have written this letter to her.

A left...

Just as she turned down the hallway to the left, almost immediately to her right was a small narrow door. She almost missed it has she not have been paying close attention. This door was the quick right she was supposed to make.

"You can do it, Marinette," Tikki spoke before clasping the purse shut. With shaking hands, Marinette reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly.

_Please don't let me get kidnapped..._

The sound of her cellphone buzzing caused her to jump, making her heart race in fear. With deep breathed, she reached into her purse and checked it. She had gotten a text from Alya.

**Alya:** **Where are you?** **Nino and I are on the ****Ferris wheel. ** **Meet up in 10 for food?** Marinette sighed in relief before shutting the screen off and placing it back into the purse.

"Come on, Marinette," she pep talked herself before opening the door. "You can do this." She stared down the hallway behind the door, taking in the hanging lights of gold and red and rose petals scattered across the floor. She breathed in awe at how magical it all looked as she slowly walked down the hall. Ahead, it opened into a small, circular room with space enough for at least six people. The floor was scattered with rose petals and the same lights in the hall were strung across the ceiling, illuminating the room beautifully. In the center was a single chair with another letter and rose placed on the seat.

She walked forward and picked up the flower, taking in its beautiful scent before picked up the folded letter.

_Marinette,_

_I guess I' still too shy to meet with you face to face. I'm afraid you may not feel the same as I do. So, I leave with you this single rose and a song._

_Yours truly, _

_A friend._

Before she could question the last portion of the letter, a sweet melody filled the room. Marinette glanced around in confusion before spotting a small speaker in the top corner of the room. She smiled and sat down as the sound rolled over her in waves, soothing her heart and easing her mind. She wasn't sure why but she felt her eyes begin to water as she stared down at the rose and letter.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked softly, not sure if it was safe enough to leave the purse.

"This festival really is just a way to break people's heart," she sniffed, trying to wipe her eyes. "I finally got a letter...and yet I still feel as lonely as I did before."

Tikki stayed silent and the sound of the music once again engulfed them both, carrying with it the sound of Marinette's tears falling to the rose covered floor.


	5. Sweet Fate

"Mama, how did you and dad fall in love?" Sabine Dupain-Cheng stopped rolling the cookie dough she was preparing and turned around to her daughter with a smile. The Paris rain outside the shop window played a light tune as soft piano music from the radio filled the store. Warmth cuddled the women as the oven fire baked the croissants Marinette helped make early. The pigtailed daughter was sitting in a stool, leaning against the counter with a curious expression, greedy for an answer. She was dressed in pajamas she designed, the pattern that of cupcakes, bread, and chocolates. Her mother picked up the dough and rolling pin and sat it in front of Marinette so that she could continue to work while she recalled that magical moment she had so long ago.

"Well," Sabine started with a sudden twinkle in her grey eyes. "Our love really started on a night...sort of like this one."

**.·:*¨༺ 15 Years Ago ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Wenzhou, China ┊ ┊**

om Dupain frowned at the map in his hands, clearly confused at what he was looking at. The city of Wenzhou was alive with the laughter and enjoyment of citizens and tourist alike as they went about their day, taking in the warm breeze and beautiful clear sky. Tom had finally been able to save up enough Euro to visit, as he couldn't wait to get a chance to see the Grand Martial Arts Tournament in person. He even took time out of his culinary school to attend this event that only happened every two years.

"Just my luck," he said as he stared intently at the map, still trying to make sense of it. "The day of the Tournament and this map I bought online is useless."

"That is because you are holding it upside down." A soft voice said. Tom blinked in surprise as a petit hand appeared above his map and took hold of it. Slowly, the person turned it right side up and almost instantly, he knew where he was going. He lowered the map to thank his helper but found that his voice caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him with long, flowing black hair and beautiful grey eyes, was a short Chinese woman. She was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing with black flats on her very small feet. Tom felt a blush consume his face as he took in her smile.

"Uh...I..."

"Are you heading to the Grand Martial Arts Tournament?" she asked, saving him from embarrassing himself with stutters. However, it didn't help much and Tom could only nod in return. A giggle escaped from the woman, causing Tom's heart to skip a beat. "I'm also headed there. Would you like to walk together?" Once again, he nodded, folding up his map to store away.

The two strangers walked in silence and Tom took this as his chance to really get a look at her. She was indeed, very beautiful. The wind caressed her hair with every pass, her eyes were softened and filled with content, her feet barely made a sound as they walked, her hands stayed folded in front of her, and to his one step, she took three.

_My mind is blank, she's so adorable! What do I do?! Should I say something?_

"Here we are!" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They were now standing in front of two large doors that had Chinese characters plastered on them boldly.

"What..but...that was so fast," he said to which she laughed.

"You were actually right around the corner." She confessed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I am impressed that you were able to get so close following an upside-down map." Before he could reply, she stepped forward and pushed open the doors.

The loud noise of the crowd already seated reached their ears as they both walked to the ticket booth. Tom could barely contain his excitement as he handed the vendor the ticket he purchased online. Once he received his seat number, he watched the woman hand her ID to the vendor. Tome became confused again as the vendor typed a few things on his computer, scan her ID, and hand it back to her with a nod.

"Did you not need a ticket?" Tom asked. She smiled at him again.

"I have another way to enter," She replied.

"I see well...um..." he pointed to the doors leading to the arena seating area. "Would you like to sit and watch the tournament with me? I wish I had another way to repay you for helping me." His heart dropped a bit when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but there is something else I have to do here."

"Ah, okay," he tried not to sound too saddened as he held his hand out for a handshake. "In that case, thank you for helping me and it was nice meeting you...um...I'm so sorry." He drew his hand back in embarrassment, realizing he forgot to introduce himself. "I never asked what your name was. I'm Tom Dupain." Gently, she grabbed his hand and shook it, causing his cheeks to turn red.

"My name is Sabine Cheng. I hope we meet again soon." And with that, she waved and walked around the corner of the arena. Tom sighed before entering the doors to the seating area.

Even after an hour had passed and Tom's favorite fighter had climbed their way to the top, he still found himself searching the roaring crowd for those grey eyes. Where could she have gone? Did she already have someone to watch it with? Maybe she worked as a staff member.

_I hope we meet again soon._

A huge smile appeared on his face as he remembered what she said. Did she really mean it? Would she search for him after the tournament? Maybe he could ask her on a date.

"And now, for the final round!" The announcer shouted over the speakers. Tom gasped, his mind clearing once again as he focused on the arena below. In the ring was a man with a long white beard and a sedge hat, microphone in hand. "Fight after fight, battle after battle, I introduce Kanan Jin!" The crowd, along with Tom, stood and cheered as the beloved fighter entered the ring from a small door to the right. "Known all over China as the Fierce Fairy, the five-time champion whose come back for her title, Sabine Cheng!"

"What!" Tom exclaimed. However, his voice wasn't heard as the crowd cheered even louder. The door to the left opened and out walked the woman who guided him to the arena. As if she knew exactly where he was, she turned and locked eyes with him. A grin appeared on her face as she walked further into the ring. She had changed into the standard Tai Chi Uniform and her hair was tied up into two buns.

She was even more beautiful than before.

"Fighters, greet." The announcer said. Sabine and Kanan bowed to one another before stepping back. "Begin!" Tom's eyes stayed glued to Sabine as she flipped, kicked, blocked, and punched Kanan who seemed to have trouble keeping up with her.

The fight was over in three minutes.

"The Fierce Fairy has made her comeback!" The Announcer declared as Sabine and Kanan bowed to end the tournament. "Give it up for the champion of the Grand Martial Arts Tournament, Sabine Cheng!"

**.·:*¨༺ Present Time ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Paris, France ┊ ┊**

"And then what happened after that?" Marinette asked when her mother stopped the story. The rain outside was pouring harder but sabine turned up the music to cover it.

"Well, we ended up losing contact," Sabine replied sadly as she used a cookie cutter on the flattened dough. "I was swarmed by people after the tournament so I never got a chance to see your father after it. However, something truly magical happened."

"What?" Marinette asked in awe and excitement.

"We ran into one another again...five months later."

**.·:*¨༺ 15 Years Ago ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Paris, France ┊ ┊**

Sabine gazed around the city of love in excitement as the tour guide pointed out interesting facts about it. She had finally been able to find time to visit and couldn't be more happy with her decision.

"To our right, we have a very famous bakery that everyone in Paris loves and enjoys, the Boulangerie Patisserie. Would anyone like to make a quick stop for sweets and treats?" A few people, including Sabine, raised their hands, prompting the tour bus to stop. One by one, they pilled into the restaurant, gazing around at the cakes and drinks. Sabine was in the chocolate section, staring at tiny pieces of chocolate that were each covered with a thin sheet of paper.

"May I interest you in a Fortune Chocolate?" she heard someone ask. Her attention went from the chocolates and to the man behind the counter who spoke. Green eyes meet with grey and both individuals gasped when they saw one another.

"You're..."

"You're the Fierce Fairy!" Tom said with excitement. Sabine gestured for him to lower his voice, hoping that no one heard him.

"I'm here for a bit of sightseeing," she said in a hushed voice. A blush consumed Toms' cheeks and he nodded in understanding.

"My apologies, I let my emotions get the best of me." he held out his hand to her, which she shook in return. "You may not remember my name but it's—"

"Tom," the confidence in her voice made Tom's heart beat faster. "I'm—"

"Sabine..." he almost whispered. "I could never forget your name." Sabine blinked in surprise and blushed, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Finally realizing he was still holding her hand, he let go, grinning apologetically. "Um, would you like to try your luck at the Fortune chocolate? It'll be on the house."

"What exactly is a Fortune Chocolate?" Sabine asked, earning a huge smile from the bakery worker.

"Well, each of these chocolates has a letter or symbol on them that will represent something in that person's near future." he pulled a tray from the glass cabinet and sat it on top of the counter to let her have a closer look. Sabine's eyes traveled across the tiny pieces, trying to see if she could see past the little white sheets of paper. However, whatever was underneath was obscured. "It could be money, a luxury item, even a house!"

"What about...a partner?" Sabine asked hesitantly. At this, Tom couldn't suppress the redness that stained his cheeks but he nodded in response.

"W...would you like to try?" he asked her. She hummed as she gazed at the chocolates.

"As long as you try it with me," she said, smiling at his shocked expression. Together, they each reached for a chocolate piece and on the count of three, removed the tiny sheets. Tom hummed thought while Sabine frowned in confusion.

"Money?"

"Mozerella?" Sabine looked at Tom with a questionable expression to which Tom chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we've run out," he confessed. Both stared at the chocolate pieces, noticing that they had both pulled ones with the letter 'M'.

"This was very interesting," Sabine said before gazing up at Tom. "If it's okay with you, I would like to see one another again while I'm here for the next week."

"Oh!" Tom didn't know what to say at first. Of course, he wanted to spend time with her. She was the Fierce Fairy!

And also very beautiful...

"Yes, of course!" he fumbled for his cell phone and tried to pass it to her. Giggling softly, she gently took his phone and typed in her number, saving it under 'Sabine'. Once he got his phone back, he smiled at the new contact name. "Um...when would you like to meet again?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Sabine offered. "I'll visit this shop around 7 am."

Before Tom could confirm, she plopped her chocolate piece into his mouth before turning and leaving the shop, giving him a small wave. Tom's heart had never melted so swiftly as he watched her get back on the tour bus.

And for some reason, the chocolate piece she gave him tasted much sweeter than previous ones.

**.·:*¨༺ Present Time ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Paris, France ┊ ┊**

The rain outside the shop had lightened up slightly and Marinette gazed at the counter filled with chocolates and other sweets. Sabine too was gazing at it as she reminisced the events that occurred that day. The Fortune Chocolates were no longer there, causing a slight disappointment to arise in Marinette.

"So, what happened the next day?" Marinette asked, turning back to her mother. Sabine's smiled waned a little but appeared again.

"A disaster," she said, causing her daughter's eyes to widen in shock. "But it was the sweetest disaster I have ever enjoyed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...just like tonight, it rained that entire day..."

**.·:*¨༺ 15 Years Ago ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Paris, France ┊ ┊**

Tom quickly straightened his shirt, making sure all the wrinkles were gone and that the tie he chose matched his outfit. He was dressed in the best clothes he could find in his closet, which only consisted of a vest, a few dress shirts, and his Sunday shoes.

The bell to the front door of the shop jingled aggressively as a woman dressed in a one strap black dress rushed in. Tom turned away from the mirror and was greeted by a young, Chinese woman with her dark—yet soaked—hair half up in a bun. The umbrella she held was dripping rainwater on the floor, causing the sleek tile to shine.

"Um..." Sabine huffed, slightly exhausted from running into the store. "It's raining."

"L—let me get you a towel!" Tom hurried up the steps to the bathroom as Sabine took a seat at one of the tables. After he had given her the towel, he watched as she carefully took her hair down and began to squeeze it around the strands, soaking up the water. It felt like there was a ball in his throat as her hair fell across her shoulder, causing the water to slowly travel down her arm. He snapped out of his transfixion when he saw her struggle to stay dry. "I'm sorry, let me help." Gently, he took some of her hair and held it away from her as she patted and twisted her hair in the towel.

Although it took up some time, her hair was finally dry enough to fix again. However, she had already spent time on its original style. Of course, the weather had other thoughts.

_A ponytail will have to do._

She thought as she fixed her hair. She gave an apologetic smile to Tom who was only taking in every move, still slightly shocked that she actually showed up.

"So, where will we be going today?" she asked.

"Oh uh..." Tom gazed out the window, watching as the rain crashed down harder than before. He had originally had a dinner planned but that was probably going to have to be canceled. Sabine could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to think of a response. Suddenly, his gaze averted to something else. Something across the street.

A sign on the winery shop just opposite of his had a sign on the window that was advertising a game called, The Doors of Fortune.

"Well...due to the rain my original plan may be out of the question but..." he pointed across the street and Sabine smiled when she also saw the ad.

"That sounds interesting." She smiled and nodded. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Tom said. "Oh! I almost forgot," Sabine watched as he hurried behind the counter and lifted up a gift bag. Sabine smiled as he dug through it and took out a beautiful red rose with flakes of gold. "I wanted to give you this when we leave but I don't want the rain to ruin the entire gift."

"Thank you, Tom, it's very lovely," to his surprise, she gave him a hug, leaving his mind blank and his breathing hitched. Together, the two grabbed umbrellas and made a mad dash across the way to the winery. They laughed, imaging how they both must have looked entering the shop wet from rain and in their best dressed.

"Welcome to Doux Destin," the greeter said, taking in their appearance. The two straightened up and smiled as he guided them to a table. "What will this lovely couple have today?"

"Oh, we aren't really—"

"Can we try the Doors of Fortune, sir?" Sabine said, giving Tom a smile. He blushed again, noticing how she stopped him from correcting the greeter. The man nodded in understanding and gestured to a waitress to attend their table.

"I'm sorry for making us go out into the rain," Tom gestured to her outfit. "I really hope you don't get sick." Sabine giggled but not at his apology. Her eyes were glued to his hair, which he tried to fix once they entered the building but only ended up making it stick in the air as if he had been shocked.

"Hello, I shall be your waiter for today. My name is Gilli." their waitress had returned, pushing a cart with three wooden stands. "Your Doors of Fortune," On the boards were the numbers one, two, and three. "Allow me to explain the rules. For the Fate of the universe to work, the couple must think of a door number and one the count of three, say that number out loud. If it is the same number, the wine is free. If they are different numbers, payment is required per glass. That is round one."

"And round two?" Tom asked.

"If the number is the same, there will be a collection of numbers and symbols on the bottle." They watched as Gilli pulled out two small piles of tiny papers, turned over. "The couple must touch the top paper which will have a number. This number will determine what letter or symbol will represent your near future."

"It's like your chocolates!" Sabine said with a bit of excitement. Tom had to admit that he was also excited and even though it felt like a huge gamble, he decided to play along.

"Let's do it," he said.

"Please, choose a number, on three," Gilli said. "One...Two...Three!"

"Two!" they both said. Their surprised expressions could be seen by everyone and the two turned red from the attention they received.

"Congratulations, you have free wine," she said as she lifted the board and exposed a bottle of Le Baiser de L'amoureux, a very sweet drink. "It is time for your fortune, please chose the top paper from your pile." With a hopeful look at each other, they both grabbed a paper and showed it to Gilli. With a raised eyebrow, she gave a tiny grin.

"How very intriguing," she said as she took the paper and showed it to both of them. "The number thirteen is on both. Let us see what letter or symbol it is."

The watched as she moved her finger across the bottle until it landed on a letter that made both Sabine and Tom's heart jump.

**M.**

"Again...M," Sabine looked over to Tom, who was also quite shocked at this gigantic coincidence,

"Please enjoy your night," Gilli said as she sat the bottle and papers on the table before leaving the two alone.

"This is quite the coincidence," Tom laughed nervously as he opened the bottle and poured a glass for Sabine and himself.

"Or..." she graciously took her glass and sipped the red wine. "Maybe it is...fate," Tom noted that this woman could make him speechless very fast. He took a deep breath before also taking asip of his wine.

Together, the two shared stories and laughed the more they got to know one another. The more time he spent sitting in front of her, the more he realized how absolutely stunning she was. The light above their table shined down on her like a spotlight, dimming out everything around them. Somewhere during their time together, she had taken down her hair again, letting it casually fall upon her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. Her voice was light as a feather as it drifted into his ears and he couldn't help but feel calm around her.

Sabine also couldn't take how handsome Tom was. His hair had dried somewhat and fell flat against his head. He was even starting to get a cute mustache that she had to resist touching at one point. Every time he spoke, his deep voice embraced her like a warm hug and she couldn't help but want a real one. And his eyes...she could stare into those jewels forever.

The two hadn't noticed the bottle of wine lowering until Sabine picked up the bottle to pour her dear Tom another.

"It seems we've finished our free bottle," she giggled, her cheeks warm and demeanor relaxed from the ambrosia. Tom, slightly more composed than her, laughed and gently took the bottle from her, placing it on the table.

"Maybe we should get water now," he suggested. However, Sabine was already nodding in agreement. As she raised her hand, it knocked into her glass, still half full. It spilled on her, soaking her once dry dress and shoes. Tom, in a panic, stood to hurry and get a napkin but in doing so, bumped the table and knocked his glass over as well. Unfortunately, it tipped over Sabine's side, once again covering her in wine.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I...Uh..." he stopped, staring at Sabine as she tilted her head back and let out a hearty laugh. She held her stomach in joy as tears from laughing so hard ran down her cheeks.

"I'm..." she snorted, trying to compose herself. "I'm covered in the Lover's Kiss!"

At first, it took a moment for Tom to realize what she meant. And then it hit him!

Le Baiser de L'amoureux.

Also known as The Lover's Kiss.

He let out a chuckle at how goofy she was.

"I'll get you a napkin," he said. He gestured towards the waiter but was stopped when Sabine grabbed his arm.

"No need, the rain will watch it off," she said as she stood and made her way to the door. The scent of the wine traveled behind her as he hurried after her.

"What do you mean..." he said as they exited. He watched as she took a deep breath and stepped into under the showering clouds. He watched her as she let out a loud and gleeful laugh as she twirled about in the rain without a care in the world.

"Join me, Tom!" she held her hand out to him to which he didn't hesitate to take.

Their laughter mixed together as they spun around and around in the rain, the cold not bothering them as the warmth of their smiles kept them comfortable.

Eventually, both finally entered the bakery and dried off, Tom making sure she received clean, dry clothing. Together, they sat on the couch in front of a fireplace, finally sobered enough to begin talking normally again.

"Thank you so much for a fun day, Tom," Sabine said, earning a grin from him. She took a sip of her tea, enjoying its fresh taste of chamomile.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel the original plans," he handed her a strawberry covered in chocolate. She smiled and shook her head.

"There is no need to apologize," she said, taking a bite of the treat. "I haven't had this much...freedom in a long time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"However, today was very interesting," he knew what she was going to bring up and even he had to admit he was curious about it too.

"Yes..." he took a sip of his coffee. "The letter 'M' seems to be frequent."

"But what could it mean?" she stared into her tea, deep in thought. "Money? Magic?"

"Mozerella? Marriage?"

Sabine giggled at the reference to cheese again but thought deeper on the words marriage.

"Maybe a name?" She suggested.

"A name?" Tom thought about it and smiled when the first name appeared in his mind.

"Yes, Like..."

**.·:*¨༺ Present Time ༻¨*:·.**

**┊ ┊ Paris, France ┊ ┊**

" My name?"

Marinette stared in awe as she watched her mother place the cookies in the oven. Sabine's smile almost lit up the room as she nodded.

"Yes, I was very surprised when we both said your name at the exact same time," her mother fixed them both hot chocolate. "At that point, we knew we were meant for one another."

"That's amazing...those chocolates..." Marinette sipped her drink. "What happened to them?"

"Eventually we stopped making them,"

Both women faced the door as Tom entered the shop, soaking wet with the delivery bike at his side. Sabine rushed to grab him a towel and Marinette watched with a smile as he placed the bike off to the side.

"How come, papa?"

Tom smiled at his daughter and kissed his wife when she returned with the towel.

"We didn't want people thinking we could tell fortunes," Sabine answered.

"But, isn't that what happened?"

"Not at all," Tom replied, walking to his daughter and patting her head. "It wasn't fortunes that brought your mother and me together."

"Then, what was it?" Marinette watched as her parents gazed at one another and smiled warmly.

"It was sweet fate..."


	6. Melpomene Part 1 of 3

The last bell for school rang throughout the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Alix all hurried to pack their things and rushed outside into the chilly Paris afternoon.

"Everyone still good with the plan?" Alya asked in excitement. The girls all nodded in response and took out their cellphones to set a timer.

"I'll get the new flavor of the Gooey tongue chips we've all been dying to try!" Alix announced. "I have to hurry before they sell out. I'll be at the bakery in about an hour!" With that, she got a running start before stopping her skateboard and jumping onto it, dodging other students before disappearing around a corner.

"Awesome, Rose and Juleka, you guys still okay with bringing games for the end?" Alya asked.

"Oh, yes!" Rose put her hands together in delight before grabbing hold of Juleka's hand. "We'll go get them right now! See you guys in a bit!"

"Catch you soon," Juleka chipped in before the girls walked away.

"I'm so excited to see the season premiere of Singing with the Stars!" Mylene said as she, Marinette, and Alya began to head over to the bakery. The three of them were in charge of making snacks and providing drinks for the sleepover they planned at Marinette's house. To make it better, the start of their favorite show was airing over the weekend. An entire marathon of singers battling one another.

"So am I!" Marinette said as she thought about the previous singers and the winners of last season. "I hope I get to see Mélanie Bassot again! She made it all the way to the finals and came in second place. This time, I know she'll win the show for sure!"

"You really love Mélanie Bassot, don't you Marinette?" Alya said as they turned onto the same street as the bakery. Marinette nodded happily, gripping the straps of her backpack in glee.

"I sure do! She's so kind and compassionate! Even though she lost the competition, she wasn't sad or bitter to the winner. As a matter of fact, they became really good friends! I see them on social media together all the time!"

"I'm a bit surprised," Mylene said as they finally reached the door of the bakery. "I thought for sure you would like Bethany Fuse more since she's more along the same tune as Jagged Stone."

"True," Alya said as the girl entered the bakery and sat their things down at the dining table. Marinette went into the bakery and grabbed three aprons. After she put one on, she gave the other two to Alya and Mylene. "Have you ever thought about rooting for her instead?"

"Yeah, but Jagged is the only rocker for me," Marinette said with a smile. "Besides, sometimes I need calm music to put my mind at ease and well, Mélanie is perfect for that."

"Understandable, however, I'm going to stick with my girl, Olive Hale!" Alya announced with pride. Marinette began to pull out ingredients so that they could make cookies, croissants, and crepes. After setting up the bowls and measuring cups, she handed both girls a spoon and a paper with instructions to make the desserts.

"Is that the one from overseas?" Mylene asked as she started on her croissants. Alya nodded in return, smiling as she blended the mix for the crepes.

"Yeah, she's new but her audition was awesome!"

"I heard that she won a lot of contests in her country before coming here!" Marinette said as she stirred the ingredients to make the dough for the cookies. "I have to admit, she makes me worried since she's already so popular."

"It isn't about popularity, Marinette, it's about talent!" Alya waved she spoon in the air, causing a bit of the crepe mix to land on Marinette's cheek. Mylene and Marinette laughed as Alya then proceeded to pretend her spoon was a microphone and began singing and dancing.

Once all three treats were done, they stacked them into a container and began to set up for the marathon.

* * *

**10 Minutes Before the Premiere**

**Lumiere D'Argeant Theater**

"I'm so nervous," Mélanie said as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She took in her fiery red hair, dark red lipstick, and flamed themed eyeshadow. She had to admit, the make-up artists did a fantastic job on her appearance. However, no matter how pretty she looked it didn't help her confidence whatsoever.

"You'll do great," Mélanie shifted her eyes in the mirror to see her best friend and previous winner, Clara, enter her dressing room with a glass of water and a smile. She turned in her chair and graciously accepted the beverage.

"That's easy for you to say, you've already won," Mélanie took a sip of the water and smiled to reassure Clara that she didn't mean any harm in her comment.

"And yet you haven't given up!" Clara spun around and did a little dance to music that only she could hear. "Everything with pay off in the end. This is your moment, I can feel it!"

"Thanks, Clara," Mélanie stood and gave the famous singer a hug. Before Clara could speak, a knock sounded at the door and opened just wide enough for a voice to enter.

"We're on in five! You're up last!" the person said before shutting her door. Mélanie sighed.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she headed for the door. However, she was stopped by Clara who grabbed her wrist gently.

"No, here's goes everything," before Mélanie could react, Clara reached into her purse and pulled out a beautiful golden hairband. After placing it on Mélanie's head and readjusting her hair, she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek for luck and together, they exited the room. They both walked down the hall and entered backstage where all the other competitors were waiting for their time to shine.

* * *

**Marinette's House**

**30 seconds before the show**

"Snacks!"

"Check!"

"Games!"

"Check!"

"Cellphones for voting!"

"Check!"

"I'm so pumped!" Alya said in excitement as she hugged her pillow.

"Shh! It's on!" Alix said. All at once, the girls' eyes were glued to the screen of Marinette's television. They were all dressed comfy in their pajamas with an assortment of goodies in front of them. Their phones were laid out next to one another with the voting site open and awaiting the moment to vote.

"Welcome back, folks, to the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer said as the title of the competition appeared on the screen causing the girls to squeal. "Are you all ready for an entire marathon of Singing with the Stars? If so, have those phones ready so that you can vote for who will move on to the next round! Now, without further wait, let's meet our stars!"

The camera shifted behind him and a light illuminated four singers who stood in a row. Marinette's eyes immediately landed on Mélanie and she gasped in awe at the girls' flaming appearance. Next to her stood, Bethany Fuse, sporting an outfit that looked like it was based on Troublemaker. Beside her was a somewhat shy and timid girl with glasses, and last in the lineup was Olive Hale, who pretended like she wasn't interested in what was going on.

"Now, let the show begin!" the announcer said. Bethany, Mélanie, and the shy girl all walked off the stage, leaving Olive to start the show. Alya cheered beside them, excited to see her singer go first.

"She's going to steal the show!" she announced as Olive began her performance.

* * *

**All Performances Later**

**Lumiere D'Argeant Theater**

"You did wonderful!" Clara said as her friend walked off the stage. Mélanie's heart was pounding against her chest and she tried to control her breathing as she took a seat backstage. Clara handed her a small towel to wipe off the sweat she had accumulated during her performance. She had sung with everything she had and gave the show as if it were her last. She didn't want to admit it out loud but her confidence has skyrocketed after her performance. Mélanie actually felt like she could win and move onto the next level!

"Thank you, Clara," Mélanie panted as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a chug of it.

"You were, okay," both girls turned to see Olive Hale, smiling and walking over to them. She flipped her light blue hair and placed a hand on her hip, giving off a snobby vibe. "I'm sure you'll maybe place third if you're lucky."

"Excuse me?" Mélanie stood up but Clara put her arm out, stopping the girl from confronting Olive.

"That was a bit rude, don't you think?" Clara said with a smile, however, anyone could tell that it was forced.

"I'm sorry if the truth came out rudely, my apologies," Olive said before turning and walking away. Mélanie ground her teeth in agitation, her fist clenching tight around her bottle.

"Don't pay attention to her," Clara placed her hand on her best friends shoulders, calming her down. "This kind of stuff usually happens when a competitor feels threatened."

"I hope you're right about that," Mélanie said before the announcer cut her off.

"And the votes are in! Singers, please make your way to the stage!" Mélanie sighed before standing and making her way to the stage. She glanced back to see Clara give her a thumbs up, causing her to feel a bit better.

She had to believe in herself. After all, her faith was all she had left.

* * *

**Marinette's House**

"Who did you guys vote for?" Marinette asked as she voted for Mélanie.

"Olive of course!" Alya announced.

"Juleka and I voted for Mélanie," Rose said, making Marinette smile with joy.

"I voted for Stacy," Mylene held up her phone to show them the shy girl with glasses.

"Bethany all the way! Rock on!" Alix stood and did an air guitar move, causing the girls to laugh.

"And the results are in!" The announcer said, catching their attention. They stared intensely at the TV as the singers walked onto the stage. "Who are the three girl's that will move onto the next round! Let's see in three...two...one!"

Above the singers, a number appeared.

Bethany Fuse came in second place.

Stacy Mittens came in third.

Olive Hale, much to Alya's disappointment, came in fourth.

And in first place...was Mélanie Bassot.

"Woohoo!" Marinette jumped up and began dancing in delight. Her favorite singer was moving onto the next round! Mélanie's face lit up with joy as she realized that she came in first place. However, Olive didn't seem too happy to have already lost the first round of the competition. Without hesitating, she pulled out her cell phone and began typing away at it. Just as fast as she pulled it out, she placed it away.

"Congratulations to the top three who will be moving on!" The announcer said. "With that, we'll be back tomorrow with the next round of Singing with...oh hold on folks,"

The girls frowned at the television as the announcer placed his hand to the communicator he had on.

"It seems like there was a miscalculation!" he said, shocking everyone. "Here are the actual results!"

They all watched as two numbers on the screen switched.

Mélanie Bassot was now placed fourth and in first...

Was Olive Hale.

They were quiet as they watched the change of expression between the two singers. Even Alya felt like she couldn't be happy with the new results.

"That's weird, they've never miscalculated before," Mylene commented before slowly biting into a cookie.

"It is weird..." Marinette mumbled as she watched Mélanie run off the stage. Deep down, she felt like something was wrong but she knew there wasn't a way to tell.

The results were final.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Mélanie sobbed. Clara held her tight, patting her back in comfort. She wasn't sure what to say to make her friend feel better and so she continued to hold her in her embrace. "I was first place! How could that have been a miscalculation?!"

"I'm not sure but I'll find out for you," Clara said giving her friend a smile. "Go to your dressing room and rest a bit, okay?" Mélanie sniffed and nodded before following her friends' orders. She entered her dressing room and sat down in her chair, staring at her now mascara stained cheeks.

"I can't give up," she said to herself as she took a couple of tissues to clean her face. "I should go and congratulate everyone. I'm sure I'll make it another time." With that, she stood and exited her dressing room. She went the opposite way of the stage and headed to the other competitors dressing rooms.

After giving her congrats to Bethany and Stacy, she made her way to Olive's room. As much as she didn't want to, she knew holding onto a grudge would get her nowhere.

_Once I congratulate her, I'll leave. _

She raised her hand to knock on the door before voices made her stop. Making sure that no one else was in the hall with her, she carefully placed her ear against the door and was shocked to hear yelling.

"How could you mess this up so badly?!" a woman's voice shouted. "You had one job! Make sure the results were the ones I gave you! Was that not simple enough?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the voice of a man said timidly. "To me, it would just seem odd to have Olive win first round. After all, the other singers have more talent then her."

"This isn't about talent! It's about popularity! Status! We agreed to have Olive win this contest to build her reputation! If the money I gave you to rig the results wasn't enough, then I'll just have to take it back but doubled!"

_Rig the results?...money?..._

"That won't be necessary ma'am!" the man panicked. "I'll be sure that it doesn't happen again. I can assure you that your daughter will win the competition."

"She better! Now, get out!"

Mélanie felt her heart skip a beat and hurried to find a way to escape. Before she could get away, the door to Olive Hale's room opened and out walked the director of Singing with the Stars, Symeon Cogswell. He jumped in surprise when he noticed Mélanie standing there with a tense smile.

"Ah, Miss Bassot, um...how are you doing? I'm sorry about the results today. I'm sure you must be disappointed." he said, giving a nervous tuck on his collar.

"...were the results...rigged?" she asked, knowing the answer. Mr. Cogswell blinked and swallowed, causing Mélanies' smile to drop.

"Rigged? What do you mean?" he stuttered, looking everywhere but at the singer.

"I already heard you and that woman speak, Mr. Cogswell...how could you?!"

"Look," he put his hands up in surrender. "I understand that you are upset but even if the results weren't rigged, I wouldn't have let you win either way!" he quickly covered his mouth when he realized his mistake.

"What...why?! What have I done to you?!" Mélanie almost shouted but kept her tone down seeing as they were still in front of Olive's door.

"I've said too much, please leave this building, Miss Bassot. You're done here." And with that, he turned and hurried away from her. Mélanie stood as still as a statue, staring off into nothing. She felt her eyes well with tears and her heart shattered.

He was right, she was done.

Done with singing...forever...

* * *

"Ah, yes...a hopeful singer, betrayed and having her hopes and dreams crushed right before her eyes...such a wonderful target for my Akuma..."

In his dark lair, Hawkmoth held out his hand, waiting until a butterfly landed on it. Using his other hand, he infused the insect with dark magic before releasing it out into Paris, it's destination the theater.

"I'll...never become a singer..." Mélanie mumbled as she stared down at her dresser. She was now back in her dressing room, slowly packing away her things to leave. Her energy had been drained, leaving behind a feeling of emptiness.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power course through her body, lifting her entire being. A voice that she had never heard before resonated in her head.

"Melpomene, I am Hawkmoth. Your hopes and dreams have been taken from you unfairly. However, if you agree to bring me the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, I shall grant you the power to take back what is rightfully yours."

"...yes, Hawkmoth..."


	7. Melpomene Part 2 of 3

**Marinette's House**

**30 Minutes After the Show**

"I still can't believe they changed the results like that," Alix commented as she and Marinette battled one another on the fighting game Rose and Juleka brought.

"Yeah," Mylene said as she bit into a crepe. She was still sitting in front of the television with Juleka, watching another show that involved people dancing. "Honestly, it almost feels wrong. I can't imagine how Mélanie feels."

"I would be really sad!" Rose balled her fist. "It was like having her dream snatched from right in front of her."

"Very...sad..." Marinette gasped and paused the video game, causing Alix to voice a sound of frustration. She quickly crawled over to the television and grabbed the remote. "Sorry, girls, one second."

"Marinette, what's the deal?" Alya said as Marinette clicked a button, automatically bringing up the news channel. All six girls piled up together around the screen as they took in the night view of Paris with all its lights and warmth...and also the streets littered with citizens looking like zombies.

"Good evening, citizens of Paris, I am Nadja Chamack, reporting live from the Lumiere D'Argeant Theater." The news reporter said as she spoke into a microphone. Behind her, the girls could see people walking very slowly, eyes downcast and energy sapped. However, none looked like they were interested in the news crew. "We've just finished tuning in on the season premiere of Singing with the Stars. Minutes later, an akumatized villain called, Melpomene, appeared and began to cause citizens to no longer care about their hopes and dreams!"

"That's right..." Suddenly, the camera quickly panned to the sky, where a woman with long red hair, and a smiling theater mask covered her face. She had on a long black ghostly dress, almost as if she were in mourning. Overall, it creeped the girls out, especially Mylene, who cowered behind a pillow. "I am Melpomene..." she turned her gaze to Nadja and slowly removed the mask. Marinette gasped when she saw that there wasn't a face behind the mask at all, only a dark hole.

They watched as Nadja began to glow and a light blue aura began to leave her, getting sapped into the hole. Once it was all gone, Malpomene put her mask back on and when Nadja turned back to the camera, her expression was replaced with an oversized frown and droopy eyes.

"This is hopeless," the reporter said before she dropped the microphone and turned away. The camera guy tried to go after her but Nadja continued to repeat her mantra of hopelessness over and over again.

"I had everything taken from me," the camera swiveled back to the Melpomene, who was now floating beside the camera operator. The smiling mask boar into the camera lenses, gazing at everyone watching the news. Even Rose and Juleka became freaked out. "So now I must take it all back..."

And with that, the camera shut off, ending the news feed. The girls could do nothing but stare at the blank TV screen, scared to say anything.

_Everything taken from her...Lumiere D'Argeant...__Oh no...That must have been Mélanie!_

"What are we going to do!?" Rose held onto Juleka's arm, earning a hug of comfort in return. "What if she comes after us too?!"

"We'll just have to barricade ourselves in!" Alya said, standing with determination.

"Right! Pillows! Blankets! Let's move the dresser!" Alix mouthed off as she ran back and forth across the room to block the entrances. Mylene didn't say anything as she stuffed her face into her pillow. Marinette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, Mylene. We're all here together! Everything will be fine," Mylene lifted her head and nodded slowly before standing to help the girls lock themselves in. Just as Alix and Alya began to move the dresser towards the trapdoor, Marinette stopped them.

"Wait! I'll go get something we can protect ourselves with!" She said, earning crazed looks in return.

"What are you talking about, Marinette!?" Alya scolded. "We can't go down there!"

"Yeah! What if she enters the bakery?" Rose asked.

"We don't want to lose you," Juleka expressed.

"Don't worry!" Marinette reassured. "I already know what to get and where to find it! I'll be quick!" she opened the trapdoor, giving them one more smile. "I'll knock three times once I'm back, okay?"

Reluctantly, the girls nodded as they watched her disappear down the steps. As soon as the door shut, they blocked it with the dresser and continued to block themselves in.

_Please be safe, Marinette..._ Alya thought as she helped the girls.

Marinette quickly made her way down the darkened staircase until she ended up in the bakery. She stepped cautiously, looking around the room and pausing at every shadow she saw.

"Okay, I think we're alone..." she whispered, urging Tikki, her Kwami, to fly out of her pajama pocket.

"Marinette, we have to hurry and stop the Akuma," Tikki explained. "If Melpomene takes you or Chat Noir's hopes and Dreams, you won't have the ability to fight back!"

"I know, Tikki, let's just hope Chat Noir is okay." She stared out the bakery window, taking in the night sky and silence. "Tikki spots on!"

* * *

**Adrien's House**

"I'm hungry!" Plagg, Adrien's Kwami complained as Adrien paced back and forth. He had been annoyed from the moment he arrived home when his father denied him leave to go to his friends' house for 'Guy Night'. He had never slept over at a friend's home before, so when the moment came and he wasn't allowed, his attitude turned sour.

"So eat your cheese," Adrien mumbled as he continued to pace.

"But I ate it all!" Plagg whined, following behind his miraculous holder. "I've been asking you for more ever since we got back! Adrien!" Adrien growled in frustration and turned to face Plagg who had to stop in midair.

"If I get you more cheese, will you stop complaining?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Plagg said before he flew away from Adrien to sit next to the remote for the TV. "Make sure it's extra stinky, please!" And with that, he turned the television on. Adrien rolled his eyes and was about to leave before what was on the screen caught his eye. He quickly ran to the remote to turn up the volume.

"Oh, come on!" Plagg complained before Adrien shushed him. On the screen were people walking around like zombies, huge frowns covering their faces. The cameraman was trying to get the attention of the news reporter, Nadja Chamack, however, he wasn't successful.

"This is hopeless," She said without moving an inch of her mouth. It was stuck in a permanent frown.

"I had everything taken from me," Adrien jumped when the camera turned to Melpomene. His heart began to beat faster as he stared into the mask she wore. It felt like she was staring right at him. "So now...I must take it all back." The camera shut, leaving Adrien in a state of shock.

"Plagg—"

"I know, I know, just make this one quick."

* * *

"Oh, broken-hearted one," the sorrowful voice of Melpomene sang slowly. "Your soul has grown weary." she floated around the city streets, face downcast. "I have come to mend your mind and to show you a truer side." Above her, following silently was Ladybug, keeping track of her. She watched as Melpomene found another citizen, who had no idea the danger she was in.

"What the..." the woman said when she finally spotted Melpomene. The Akuma stopped singing and stared down at the Parisian woman. Slowly, she backed away until she turned and fled. Ladybug watched as Melpomene took off her mask and quickly fly until she was in front of the woman again. Terrified, the woman fell as she stared into the dark abyss that was underneath the mask. Just as the lady began to glow, Ladybug swung into action.

"Stop, Melpomene!" she yelled as she threw her yo-yo, aiming at the Akuma. Surprised, Melpomene was caught off guard and gasped when her mask was knocked out of her grip. The woman took that as her chance to escape, disappearing around the corner.

"I got it!" Ladybug turned around and spotted Chat Noir, running past her and leaping from the rooftop. He gave her a wink before grabbing his staff and stabbing the mask with it, shattering it to pieces. However, instead of a butterfly flying out, nothing happened.

"What?" Chat said in confusion.

"Chat Noir, don't look at her!" Ladybug yelled as Melpomene floated in front of him. However, the warning was too late and he couldn't help but stare into the darkness behind her mask. He began to glow a black aura but for some reason, nothing else happened.

"I cannot take your hopes and dreams..." Melpomene said slowly as she backed away. "What are your hopes and dreams?"

"My...hopes and dreams?" Chat asked himself. "...I..."

"Chat, get away from her!" Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo at her again. She knocked Melpomene back, giving Chat time to jump back onto the roof.

"Who is that?" Chat asked, watching as another mask began to cover her face.

"Mélanie Bassot," Ladybug explained. "She was on a singing show that premiered tonight. She won first place but during the show, something happened that caused her to be pushed down the last."

"That quite a jump," Chat commented. "Did they explain why?" Ladybug shook her head.

"They...cheated...they stole from me..." Melpomene said as she stared up at the superheroes. "I will take back what's mine..."

"Melpomene!" Suddenly, a purple butterfly mask appeared around her face. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to take your hopes and dreams again! Your power! However, if you take theirs first, there will be no one to stop you!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth..." Melpomene said. Suddenly, she flew up at the heroes with such speed, it knocked them both back. Instead of turning to Chat Noir, she faced Ladybug and took off her mask. Ladybug didn't have time to turn away before she was drawn to the abyss. Chat watched in horror as Ladybug began to glow white.

"No!" he yelled before he tackled Melpomene. The two went rolling until they fell off the roof. Ladybug blinked and shook her head as the glowing stopped.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug ran to the edge of the roof and gazed over it only to see Chat hanging onto Melpomene as she quickly flew back and forth, trying to get the cat off of her.

"Your power could really help right now!" He yelled as Melpomene swung him around and tried to slam him into things. However, he held on tightly, knowing that Melpomene couldn't do anything to him.

"I've got to hurry!" she tossed her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky charm!"

A glow of magic swirled in the air an item appeared and she caught it. In her hands was a scroll with Japanese writing on it.

_This looks...familiar..._

After a moment of thought, she finally realized what it meant.

"Chat, can you hold on a bit longer?" she yelled down.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Because getting thrown around and slammed is what I do best!" he grunted, causing a smile to appear on her face. As fast as she could, she hurried away from the fight and went to retrieve another hero.


	8. Melpomene Part 3 of 3

**Master Fu's Residence**

"Hello, Marinette," Master Fu greeted the girl who was out of breathe and leaning against his door frame. Tikki flew further into the residence and took a seat next to Wayzz, who was leaning against a hot cup of tea. "I had a feeling you would visit tonight."

"I'm sorry to come so late, Master but the Akuma this time is too dangerous to get close to," Marinette explained as he opened the door wider for her to enter. They made their way to the phonograph and Master Fu enter the secret code to unlock the miraculous box he had hidden within the old contraption. "If someone stares at her, they'll become frozen and she'll steal their hopes and dreams...but for some reason, it didn't work on Chat Noir. Do you have any idea why?"

Master Fu didn't answer Marinette right away as he opened the box and presented it to her. He thought about Adrien Agreste, the boy behind the mask and how his home life may also contribute to his hopes and dreams not being taken.

Such a burden to have...

"As much as I don't want to..." Marinette sighed and took the bee miraculous from the box. "I would ask Alya but she's with the girls back home. Asking her to leave would cause too much confusion. I'm sure they're all already worried about me."

"Trust yourself, Marinette." Master Fu replied as he walked her and Tikki to the door. "No matter who you choose, you will always win." Marinette smiled and nodded before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Master! I'll be back soon!" And with that, she ran off into the night. Master Fu closed the door and walked to the mat in the middle of the room. His Kwami, Wayzz, flew beside him, a worried expression on his face.

"Master, why didn't you tell her the reason it didn't work on him?" He asked his owner. Master Fu hummed and stroked his beard before answering.

"The reason is something Adrien must figure out on his own. That is the only way to overcome it." Master Fu sighed and stared at the center of the box, his gaze on the spot where the Cat Miraculous goes. "The miraculous of destruction is indeed a blessing but also a curse...it has clouded whatever it deems unimportant to protect others and get the job done...hopefully, Adrien comes close to discovering his purpose in life so that he may remember again..."

"And if he doesn't, Master?" Wayzz asked. Master Fu turned his gaze to the Kwami, a grave look on his face.

"If he doesn't discover his purpose soon, I'm afraid he never will...even when it is time to give the miraculous back..."

* * *

Ladybug jumped and swung across Paris until she finally landed on the balcony of Chloe Bourgeois. She sighed in frustration as she could hear the voice of her longtime enemy barking out commands.

"Jean-Linen, hurry up and make sure that my mother is safe! Ugh, I swear if I was a superhero right now, you would be BEGGING me for help."

A knock on her window caused Chloe to stop yelling and look outside. A squeal of excitement left her as she shoved her butler out of the way and hurried to open the door. Instantly, she held her hand out in front of her; palm up.

"Well, come on! I know you need my help!" She boasted.

"I'm only retrieving you because Rena Rouge can't make it." Ladybug replied with a roll of her eyes. She placed the box in Chloe's hand and watched her open it. In a ball of light, Pollen flew out and greeted her Queen.

"Oh, I missed this!" Chloe squealed.

"Chloe, focus!" Ladybug snapped. "We need to hurry! Chat is doing the best he can to hold off the Akuma. He won't be able to do it forever!"

"Oh, of course! Right away!" Chloe quickly transformed and together, she and Ladybug leapt off the balcony, heading to where Melpomene and Chat Noir was still fighting.

* * *

"Let me go! You worthless, hopeless, dreamless feline!" Melpomene yelled as she continued to slam Chat Noir into walls. He grunted with each hit and multiple scars covered his face, however, he never let her go.

"That's pretty rude! I have hopes and dreams!" he replied, trying to make light of the situation. However, his arms were getting tired and he wasn't sure how many more times he could take getting slammed into bricks and stone.

"You have none!" Melpomene replied as she zoomed across the streets of Paris, making sure to slam Chat into anything she saw. "That is why I have no interest in you!"

"Chat, let go!" A voice suddenly shouted from above.

"The Queen has arrived!" Another voice said, causing him to roll his eyes. He gratefully released Melpomene, who immediately turned her gaze to the two female heroes.

"Yes, your dreams and hopes were quite filling," Melpomene said as she stared Ladybug down. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, aiming at the Akuma only for her to grab it. Before Ladybug could react, she pulled it, causing Ladybug to fall over the edge of the building. She twisted and landed on her feet, however, when she looked up, she was face to face with a black hole.

Ladybug felt her body tense as her white aura glowed around her. Slowly, she watched her purpose get sucked into the darkness.

_Hurry! _she thought frantically.

"Venom!" she heard Queen Bee yell as she stung Melpomene with her spinning top. Even though the process didn't stop, the theft of Ladybug's hopes and dreams slowed. "Now, Chat Noir!"

Chat ran towards the villain and yelled out his power. However, as he was about to grab her mask, he remembered how the Akuma wasn't there. So, he went for the next best thing closest to it; the Akuma's headband.

_Please be it, _He thought as he snatched the headband from her hair and let it disintegrate into the air. Thankfully, Melpomene let out a loud wail of distress and released Ladybug who felt like her soul returned to her body. Ladybug hurried to catch the Akuma and de-evilised it. Letting the pure white butterfly fly away in its place.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She shouted. Once the magical ladybugs reversed everything back to normal, Ladybug bent over to catch her breath. Chat went to help his lady while Melpomene screamed, her persona dissolving and leaving a crying upcoming pop star in place.

"What did you do?!" Mélanie shouted at the superheroes. Queen Bee scoffed as was about to make a snide remark before Ladybug stopped her, finally able to catch her breath.

"You're Mélanie Bassot, am I right?" Ladybug asked as she stood in front of the red-haired girl. To shocked to reply, she nodded. "I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"You?..._you're_ my fan?" Mélanie stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, wondering if it was all a dream. "But...you're a _superhero!_"

"That may be true," Ladybug placed her hand on Mélanie's shoulder. "But underneath this mask, I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm not sure what happened today but it didn't seem right."

Suddenly, a flare of anger surged within Mèlanie and she grit her teeth.

"They cheated!" She suddenly shouted, startling the hero. "I overheard the director and someone in Olive's room saying that the results were rigged over money!"

Shock covered the faces of the superheroes, even Queen Bee seemed genuinely concerned.

"My career..." Mélanie sobbed before covering her face with her hands. "My hopes and dreams were taken from me right before my eyes! Why should I continue this path if my future can be crushed by something so small?"

"Because this path is who you are," Mélanie lifted her head and stared at Ladybug, who gave her a reassuring smile. "There will always be setbacks when you go after something you want but you never let it make you feel like you should give up." She chuckled and turned to look at Chat. The memory of their first battle played in her head. "There have been plenty of times that I've wanted to give up but never let that feeling overcome you." Mélanie sniffed again and nodded. "Good, now let's get you home."

Once the Chat and Ladybug placed Mélanie back at her hotel and retrieved the miraculous from Chloe, they stood on top of the Lumiere D'Argant theater, overlooking Paris.

"So, should we pay the theater a visit?" Chat asked, knowing what the answer would be. Ladybug nodded before they both entered through a skylight.

Luckily, some of the lights were still on, making it easy for the heroes to spot two people sitting in the seats and chatting. The heroes cautiously ran across the beams until they were directly above the pair.

"Thank you, Mother, I—" the voice of a young girl said.

"Don't you _dare_ thank me," the woman replied. "Maybe if you had sung better, I wouldn't have had to bribe that sorry excuse of a judge!" The girl flinched, twiddling her fingers as she stared down at her lap. "Next time, you _better_ get first place so I don't have to keep losing money. After all, you owe me so much out of your 'career'."

Beside her, Chat clenched his fist as a feeling of hurt filled his chest.

"Time to step in," Ladybug whispered. She tied her yo-yo to the beam and lowered herself in front of the woman and the girl who Ladybug recognized to be Olive Hale. Once her feet touched the ground, she heard a sharp crack beside her and turned to see Chat's staff embedded into the floor. He slowly lowered himself, glaring at Ms. Hale as if he were trying to stab her with his gaze.

The blonde haired woman was clearly uncomfortable with his entrance and instead turned to Ladybug, who glared at her equally.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Your daughter doesn't deserve that 1st place title and you know it," Chat jumped right in.

"Whoa, down Kitty." Ladybug frowned at her partner, wondering why he was suddenly so harsh. "Ms. Hale, an emergency happened today because of the actions you made."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Save it, mom. They know what happened... " All three turned to Olive, who still had her head down. "I know what we did was wrong... and I'm willing to fix it..."

"Olive, your career!" Her mom exclaimed. Olive suddenly stood, glaring down at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"This _isn't_ my career!" She yelled before turning to Ladybug and lowering her voice. "This isn't...What _I_ want."

Everyone was silent before Chat pushed forward to stand in front of her.

"What are your hopes and dreams, Olive?" He asked her before looking at the mother. "Whatever she says, you had better support it."

"Chat..." Ladybug whispered, knowing how he felt about issues when parents were involved.

"I...I'm not sure..." Olive replied softly. At first, nothing was said before Chat placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a smile and winked.

"Than you and I are just alike!" He replied, earning a shocked expression from her. "How about this, once we find our path, we'll let each other know, okay? In the meantime, just be yourself."

A smile broke across Olive's face before she engulfed Chat in a huge hug.

"Now it's your turn," Ladybug said to Ms. Hale. The mother sighed and pulled out her cell phone, pressing a number on speed dial. After it rang a few times, someone picked up.

"Cogswell, we need to talk."

* * *

**Marinette's House**

"Okay, are you girls ready?" Alya said, looking at each of her soldiers. After Marinette hadn't returned, they panicked at first but Alya and Alix pumped them up to go look for her. They decided to strap pillows, blankets, anything they could use as protection to their bodies and were preparing to go downstairs to look for their friend. "Everyone remembers their positions?" They nodded in return. "Then let's go! For Marinette!"

"For Marinette!" They shouted. They all headed for the trap door and as soon as Juleka and Rose pushed the dresser, the door was flung open and Marinette climbed through. The pigtailed girl stopped and stared at her friends in shock before she was grabbed and smothered in hugs.

"We thought we lost you!"

"What happened!?"

"We were so worried!"

Marinette smiled and let herself be embraced by her friends. She felt tears well up in her eyes, feeling happy that she had amazing people looking out for her.

"I'm sorry, girls," she replied to them. They released her, giving her room to speak. "When I went downstairs, I saw the Akuma and decided to hide in the cabinet. I guess I was so tired I fell asleep in it. When I woke up, everything was back to normal."

"So, the Akuma is gone?" Mylene asked with hope. Marinette nodded to which the girls sighed in relief.

"Now, shall we continue our night? I have a feeling that the next episode of Singing with the Stars will be interesting."

* * *

**Adrien's House**

Chat Noir skillfully and quietly entered his room and de-transformed. Plagg, Adrien's Kwami, splayed himself out on the sofa, exhausted after being tossed around.

Without saying a word, Adrien made his way to his bed and fell back onto it, staring up at his ceiling. He thought about what Olive had said. How she didn't know what her hopes and dreams were...and realized he didn't know what his were either.

"I need cheese!" Plagg whined, causing Adrien to sigh. He got up, grabbed a piece of Plagg's favorite stinky cheese, and gave it to him. "What's got you all down?"

"It's just...everything that happened today...what are my hopes and dreams, Plagg?"

"Don't know," Plagg shrugged as he took another bite of his snack. "Never really mattered to me."

"Did any of the previous Chat Noirs' have any?"

"Hm, a couple did, yeah."

"And the ones who didn't?" Adrien asked. Plagg narrowed his eyes at Adrien and yawned.

"Wow, I'm beat. Time for bed!"

"Plagg!" Adrien said but the Kwami had already flown away in a hurry, leaving the boy alone. Sighing, he looked down at his hand, wondering what his hopes and dreams could be.

Suddenly, without warning, a quick image flashed in his head. He blinked in surprise.

_Marinette?_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this very long Miraculous Episode. I know there were a lot of errors in this (It was made last year) and I promise to go back and go over it. Until the next one!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


End file.
